Mind over Matter
by Admiral Biatch
Summary: A new twist on things: Inuyasha with miko powers? New bad guys? A pair of time traveling good guys? Inuyasha with a tail? A new twist on things, and a deeper destiny for the Inuyasha group. Ch 14 up!
1. Part 1: The Split

Disclaimer: I did not create Inuyasha. I wish I did though. That means that Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, so if someone tries to like sue me, or something, I'll pull out a counter suit on you for stupidity. Stupidity should be a crime.  
  
Authors note: Most of the starting chapters will be this length. They are centered on Inuyasha for a reason, and are coming fast for a reason. Once I reach chapter 9 on, I will slow down considerably, and the length will grow. Descriptions are short for this reason, most of which is just similar to what you have already seen in the manga and anime.  
  
Time reference: This story takes place after manga vol. 30, and I finished their current adventure.  
  
Mind over Matter Chapter 2 - The Split  
  
******************  
  
Dawn broke on the sleeping half-demon. Inuyasha woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. 'Damn sun, always has to wake me up," Inuyasha grumbled in his mind.  
  
'Don't forget, you better send her home today.'  
  
"You won't leave me alone will you?"  
  
'Of coarse not, this is to important to have you screw up.'  
  
"You know it won't be easy"  
  
'Are you sure that it will be hard? Here she comes now, trying to sneak of to her time. All you have to do is convince her to stay for a month.'  
  
"I'll try."  
  
'You better do more than try.'  
  
Kagome was almost to the well and hadn't woken Inuyasha, which she counted as a small miracle. Suddenly a flash of red and white and Inuyasha was in front of her.  
  
"Please Inuyasha, I have tests to take, and I need to get caught up with school"  
  
Kagome's visits to the feudal era had become more prolonged, and as a result her grades had been dropping lower and lower.  
  
"I had no intention of stopping you this time." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kagome was in shock. 'Did he just say he wasn't going to stop me?' She placed her hand on his forehead:  
  
"Inuyasha are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Of course I am, demons don't get sick" Inuyasha stated. "I just happen to need you to be in your time for a month"  
  
Kagome almost burst with happiness "A whole month, are you serious?" Inuyasha nodded an affirmative. Kagome almost screamed for joy and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, Inuyasha!"  
  
"I am going away to take care of a few things, so I don't want you to come over here for that month until I come and get you, clear?"  
  
Kagome new there was a reason for his generosity. "What kind of things?"  
  
"I can't tell you, but I don't want you to come back, because you could be attacked by a demon or something and I wouldn't be there to save you."  
  
Kagome understood why he was being generous, but what was he going of to do. She decided to press for more information. "What is so important you can't tell me?"  
  
Inuyasha tired of here curiosity, and didn't want to let any thing slip about his current predicament. "Just promise me that you will stay in your time for the month." Kagome was still curious.  
  
"If you promise to tell me what you are doing"  
  
"After I come back," Inuyasha replied, patience wearing thin. Kagome finally gave in and promised.  
  
"Good." Inuyasha moved out of the way and went up into the trees. Kagome dismissed whatever thoughts she had and jumped into the well, returning to her time.  
  
Back up in his tree Inuyasha resumed his conversation with his "conscience". "Well, are you happy now she's gone?"  
  
'Yes, I am very happy; now we can get on with your training.'  
  
"Training? What training?"  
  
'The training you are going to need to be able to control your demon blood when it is no longer restrained.'  
  
"Why is this happening and how the hell do you know all this"  
  
'I guess I better explain what happened long ago and who I truly am.' Hours later, a good way down the road towards his destination, his "conscience" had finished explaining the story behind the sword's spell. "So let me get this straight: you are my demon side's personality, formed and trapped by this spell and is able to hold a conversation with me because its weakening, which was put on you to seal you because father was dying and wouldn't be able to teach me how to properly control my demon feelings, and he also gave you the necessary skills to teach me when I had matured and would be able to control my enhanced feelings, but the plan backfired because Kikyou sealed me to a tree, which only affected me, not the spell, causing the spell to wear of when am was 16 and not 66, and be trained quickly, instead of slowly reverting to it."  
  
'That's about it,' his demon side replied. Inuyasha let out a curse and a sigh. 'I agree with you, this is not a very happy situation, and the training won't be very fun'  
  
"So Naraku has screwed up my life even more than I knew," Inuyasha observed.  
  
'To a point he has, but he also did something wonderful for you.'  
  
That was enough to send Inuyasha into hysterical laughter. "Naraku! Help me?" Inuyasha managed to get out during his fits of laughter.  
  
'Very funny Inuyasha, but if you think about it, because you were pinned to a tree and Kikyou was killed, Kagome was reincarnated with her power and a better personality. What angers me is that you cannot see what is directly in front of you.' As to accentuate that point, Inuyasha ran into a tree. Inuyasha let out a string of curses. 'You see Inuyasha, Kagome has a great personality and presence, and you enjoy being around her to the point of obsession that I would call love.'  
  
"Feh"  
  
'Deny it all you want Inuyasha, but playing the role of your conscience I know the truth.'  
  
"So I enjoy being around her, big deal. She needs protection, more than Kikyou ever did." Inuyasha received what felt like a mental slap.  
  
'Shame on you, Inuyasha. Still you do not see what is directly in front of you,' another tree came up, and being distracted, he slammed into it, again. More curses flew, but Inuyasha was catching on.  
  
"You can control my body, can't you?"  
  
'Very good Inuyasha. Yes, I can control you now a bit, and when the spell is completely gone, I will have full control of you.' Inuyasha was too shocked to respond. 'However, I know it is futile to fight you, so I will make a deal with you.' Inuyasha finally regained control of his thoughts.  
  
"What kind of deal?"  
  
'If you listen to me until the next new moon and follow my instructions, I will be able to blend with you, forming one personality. You will come out of this more powerful, a lot better with words, and near impossible to anger. I get to relax finally and not be worried about you screwing things up anymore, and will simple disappear, becoming one with you.'  
  
"I guess I have no choice," Inuyasha thought.  
  
'You realize though, that carrying all these bad memories around with you is eating you up and need to be confessed too. You need to reconcile with Sesshomaru, get on friendlier terms with the group, and eventually you will have to send Kikyou back to hell'  
  
"WHAT! I haven't even accepted and you are starting to lecture me on what I have to do! What if I don't?"  
  
'You know exactly what will happen. If you don't accept, I will take control, and you can say goodbye to everything you cherish. It is time to choose Inuyasha, what will it be? Life over death, love instead of hate, or the other way around, because that is what you are deciding when it comes down to it.'  
  
Inuyasha thought a little more, did some thinking on where he would be for each situation, and chose.  
  
"I'll do it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."  
  
'Very good Inuyasha, you have no idea how much that pleases me.'  
  
"Just shut the hell up and get on with it."  
  
'Very well, spoil sport.' With that Inuyasha disappeared beyond the veil of vines that covered the entrance to his home.  
  
************* Admiral: Shed some light on the situation I have. More light to come.  
  
Admiral: Thanks to Chri for pointing out that Inuyasha was a bit out of character. I was getting ahead of myself. This fixes the problem nicely, I should say.  
  
~Chapter 3: Training Inuyasha receive some hate training. Poor Inuyasha has to put up with the insulting villagers, and they even try to kill him. But he gets them back, and shows that village some things or two. 


	2. Part 1: The Tingling

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters that come with him. If I did, this wouldn't be fan fiction, now would it?  
  
Admiral: "This is my first fan fiction, I hope it is a good one. I will try to update on a weekly basis, but with school and all it will be difficult. These first few chapters will be relatively short and fast, because I have to do some character modification and fix the setting up for the true story. Some new characters will be joining the group, and there will be a new bad guy. That's all I am going to say, along with Inuyasha is smart? What the hell?"  
  
Tigi: *smashes Admiral over the head with a mallet*  
  
Tigi: "You weren't supposed to tell them that."  
  
Admiral: "whoops. Oh for those of you who don't know, Tigi here checks over my story and keeps me in check."  
  
Tigi: "that's right"  
  
Admiral: "Right now I am tempted to put a rosary on you"  
  
Tigi: "hey!"  
  
Admiral: "Anyway this is a I/K, S/M fiction, there is none of the other parings, and I will not do them. Now, on with the story!"  
  
Tigi: "Its about time."  
  
*Admiral chases after Tigi with giant mallet*  
  
Mind over Matter Chapter 1 - The Tingling  
  
"It seems that the next one shall appear in feudal Japan." "Yes, it does." "You know he will be there to stop us." "Of course; he always is."  
  
A Inuyasha and company were making their way down the dusty road trough the forest, making their way to a village that they had temporarily been using as a headquarters. Inuyasha and company were traveling back to Kaede's hut after defeating Hakudoushi and his demon horse to wait for more rumors of shards. The fight was tough, but was cut short, because of Kagome's purifying arrows. Inuyasha was being his usual impatient self, unhappy with the progress they were making.  
  
"Hurry up you slow pokes, if we want to make it to the village before dark we are going to go faster."  
  
"Unlike you Inuyasha, we are not blessed with demonic strength, and cannot go as fast," Miroku stated.  
  
Inuyasha was about to rebuke Miroku, but suddenly stopped when he felt a slight tingling in the air. He sniffed the air, but got no scent of any demon nearby. He listened very carefully, but didn't catch any unusual sound, just the sound from the animals of the forest. 'Strange' Inuyasha thought, 'there is no one around, yet something must be close by for my senses to go off like that.'  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing" Inuyasha returned. 'Hmm, he had sensed something, but what? I didn't feel any presences nearby, so it can't be a shard or demon. I guess it doesn't matter."  
  
Kagome smashed into Inuyasha when he stopped suddenly again and landed on her butt, breaking his chain of thought and completely embarrassing herself.  
  
"Watch where you are going, wench," Inuyasha spat.  
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha," Kagome apologized, cheeks red from embarrassment.  
  
Inuyasha offered her a hand, which she graciously accepted. He suddenly pulled her up onto his back. Kagome was startled, and let out a little gasp before settling in. Sango and Miroku got the cue and got on the transformed Kirara. The group then sped off towards the village. ~Later~ After a brief run through the woods, the roofs of the village came into view. Kaede was sweeping the front of the hut when the group came up.  
  
"I see ye have returned from shard hunting, how did it go?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Quite well, we were able to dispatch Naraku's spawn quite easily, and are up several shards, Lady Kaede" Miroku answered for the group.  
  
"Well, come on in, and ye can tell me about it over dinner."  
  
The group entered the hut and retold their exploits to Kaede. "Hmm, it troubles me that Naraku was able to remove his human side, but I sense that it won't matter. But, I do sense a great evil lies ahead, something more powerful that even Naraku himself."  
  
"But if it isn't Naraku, who would it be?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"That, I don't know. I do know that ye will find out soon enough."  
  
After dinner, Inuyasha had gone out to his favorite spot in his tree, to think about that weird tingling sensation he had earlier. He was startled when a voice sounded in the back of his mind:  
  
'You should probably tell her, you know.'  
  
"Who the fuck are you, and how did you get in my head?"  
  
'I'm your conscience, stupid'  
  
"Oh. Well, what the fuck do you want?"  
  
'Such language, as for what I want, I want to tell you something.'  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
'Soon the retraining spell in Tetsusaiga that controls your demon blood will lose its power'  
  
"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled out.  
  
'That's right, on the night of the next new moon, the spell will break, and if you don't follow my directions, there will be dire consequences; I'm sure your imagination can supply you with them.'  
  
"Alright, alright, what is it I have to do?"  
  
'I need you to send Kagome back to her time.'  
  
"WHAT! Are you crazy! You know very well that I already tried that to protect her. And besides, what if I don't want her to leave?"  
  
'Then you know what will happen to her. Oh, and I suggest you keep your voice down, if you don't want the group to think your insane.'  
  
Inuyasha heard Kagome walk up and look up into his tree.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, worry apparent in her voice.  
  
"What do you want wench?" Inuyasha spat, a little to harshly.  
  
"Who were you talking to?"  
  
"No one" Kagome looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Okay then" Kagome dismissed it, since she knew she wouldn't get anything out of him. She returned back to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Whew, that was close" Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
'Yes it was, now are you going to let me help you or not?'  
  
"You still here?"  
  
'I always am; now are you? '  
  
"I guess I have no choice"  
  
'Good. When you send her back make sure she stays there, oh, for about a good month.'  
  
"A whole fucking month?"  
  
'Yes, a whole month, that way when she does decide to come back early, I should be done.'  
  
"I hope you know what you are doing"  
  
'A lot better than you Inuyasha, a lot better than you.'  
  
  
  
Admiral: "Who are those mysterious people? And what does it have to do with the group? Tune in next time to find out!  
  
Tigi: 'stupid author' *bashes Admiral with the keyboard*  
  
Admiral: @_@  
  
Tigi: Next chapter: The split  
  
~Kagome is sent back to her time; anxious to get back to school and tests, but is worried about Inuyasha. Inuyasha returns to his old home, to train with his "conscience" and discovers powers he never new he had. 


	3. Part 1: Training

Disclaimer: All Inuyasha stuff belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I am not Rumiko Takahashi. Therefore Inuyasha does not belong to me.  
  
Admiral: I'm on a roll here, 3 chapters in one day!  
  
Tigi: Shut up and get on with the story.  
  
Admiral: That's it; you're going down.  
  
*Various battle sounds*  
  
Tigi: Enjoy.*oomph*  
  
Mind over Matter Chapter 3 - Training ******************  
  
"Well, we're here, now what?"  
  
'Patience, Inuyasha, patience. I am trying to remember where the books are.'  
  
"What books?"  
  
'The three books of power.'  
  
"The what?"  
  
'The three books of power that your mother left for, which should be around here somewhere.'  
  
"So what, what do they do?" Inuyasha continued to rummage around the cave.  
  
'There is one for each area of priest powers and contain instruction manuals and spells.'  
  
"And these areas are?"  
  
'Destruction, healing, and change.'  
  
"And why are we looking for them?"  
  
'They are part of your training.'  
  
"Feh, its not like I could use them."  
  
'You'll see.here they are.' Inuyasha pushed a section on the wall and an opening presented itself it the wall. 'See, I told you they were here.'  
  
"So now what?"  
  
'Well, now that I know everything is here, we begin your training' The opening slid shut and the demon side took over and guided Inuyasha out of the cave that had served as his home 55 years ago.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
'To the village,' his demon side explained.  
  
"Why there?"  
  
'To start your training,' he replied.  
  
When Inuyasha reached the village the response from the villagers was the same as it has always been in his life. Some had a panic attack, some spread gossip and insults about him behind his back, some tried to attack him, and others simply told him to leave. It hurt, and his cold anger sprang to life.  
  
"Why are you making me go through this?"  
  
'Anger management,' the voice said, 'I want you to wait here, and when the villagers attack do nothing but defend yourself. Empty your mind of all feeling and thought, and concentrate on defense.'  
  
The villagers had spread the word of his arrival, and were preparing to attack. Soon men armed with pitchforks and other such farming tools were charging at Inuyasha. Inuyasha simply stood there, waiting. The first one to reach Inuyasha had a sword, and was obviously not trained to use it. Inuyasha easily caught the sword and removed the weapon from his hands in one move. The sword was sent flying into a tree. Inuyasha then blocked the man's punches and grabbed a hold of him and tossed him away. The next few were armed with pitchforks and were one by one similarly disarmed and tossed away. Inuyasha had succeeded in clearing his mind, and the only thing that filled it was the defense tactics he was using.  
  
'Good Inuyasha, you are making progress,' the voice cheered on.  
  
One of the villagers had gotten smarter and went to retrieve a bow. He came out, strung the bow and fired at Inuyasha. Inuyasha heard it coming, and caught it with his hand. The archer was surprised at the speed the half demon demonstrated, and realized that Inuyasha wouldn't be stopped with regular weaponry. Being the village head, or sort of one, he told the villagers to stop. The villagers one by one picked themselves up from where Inuyasha had randomly thrown them, exhausted from battling him. They regrouped behind their unofficial leader.  
  
The leader stepped forward and asked, "What do you want half demon?"  
  
'Leave them Inuyasha, they have served their purpose.' Inuyasha smirked then turned around and calmly walked out of the village, back to his home. The villagers were left standing in wonder at what he had been there for. Eventually they got over it and resumed their daily tasks.  
  
Inuyasha pushed the vines out of the way and entered into his home.  
  
'Very good Inuyasha, you have mastered your feelings, and that will help you immensely in battle. Now we must move on towards finishing your education'  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
'Of course Inuyasha, you are a Demon Lord and you need to fit the bill. Plus not all of it is bad, just the first part.' Inuyasha pulled out a book and blew the dust off of it.  
  
'These skills will be important if you ever want to rule over the Western Lands, and may even be useful in your current quest.'  
  
"Feh," was all Inuyasha said, and he sat down to read.  
  
***********  
  
Admiral: *smashes keyboard over Tigi's head*  
  
Admiral: Sorry about that folks. Tigi here sometimes needs a good bashing  
  
Tigi: @_@  
  
Admiral: Anyway, please review, I know this is a bit complex with the changes, but it will all come together soon. Next chapter shouldn't be just about Inuyasha, but Kagome as well.  
  
Chapter 4 - Powers Unknown: Inuyasha opened the old book up. The book felt strange, as if it held a power all of its own. 'Your mother Inuyasha, was a priestess, meaning you inherited her powers. All you have to do is control your demon powers enough to allow the power to come through without harming you.' 


	4. Part 1: Powers Unknown

"Soon Inuyasha will be mine! BWAHAHAHAHAH!" Admiral pushes a button on the console in front of him. A whirring sound is heard along with several popping noises and explosions. "Drat, look like Inuyasha won't be mine any time soon"  
  
Admiral: 4 chapters in one day!  
  
*Admiral lets out a victory cry*  
  
Tigi: Why don't ---  
  
Admiral: Don't you start with me Tigi, or you will find yourself somewhere worse than where I put you last time.  
  
Tigi shudders from the memory  
  
Admiral: Anyway here is the forth chapter, enjoy!  
  
Mind over Matter Chapter 4 - Powers Unknown *************************  
  
Days passed, and Inuyasha was steadily learning. Most of it was boring, but there were good parts, like the history and legends that he read that made it worth it. Little did he know, five hundred years in the years in the future, Kagome was thinking the same thing. "This is great," Kagome thought. She was extremely pleased with herself. She had come back up in her scores, and had finally defeated the mound of work that had been piling up. She was completing some math work, but was stuck on one of the problems. "I hate math," she thought to herself, then closed the book and started on her history homework. "History work is always easier when you're living it," Kagome thought to herself. As she couldn't help but wonder why Inuyasha had allowed her to come back and stay for a month. "The way he had looked before he left was as if he was going of to fight some demon. I hope he is alright." Inuyasha laid the textbook down with a thud. "All done. Now what?"  
  
'Now we begin the fun part of your training. I am going to teach you how to fight, priest style.'  
  
"Feh, what's so good about that?"  
  
'Well, for one it involves a staff, so you will learn how to turn a piece of wood into a deadly weapon. Two, you'll be able to shoot purifying energy at demons, and three, this power won't desert you during the new moon.'  
  
That last point sold Inuyasha. He wasn't able to contain his enthusiasm at learning something that would help him when he was at his weakest.  
  
"When do we start?"  
  
'Right now.' With that, the voice took over and guided Inuyasha to the spot on the wall and reopened the hole. He reached into its depths and pulled out a full sized staff with a small green crystal at the top surrounded by wood bindings, but what made it special was the crystal wasn't touching any of the bindings. The crystal floated in the center, as if it was suspended in a liquid, never touching the sides, nor falling out. Inuyasha let out a small gasp of awe. He wasn't able to contain himself and asked  
  
"Mom left this for me?"  
  
'Yes Inuyasha, she left it for you. Now, come outside and let me teach you some basic moves.'  
  
Inuyasha complied and left his home, coming out into a clearing ready to practice. The voice was very helpful, and by the end of the day, Inuyasha had full mastery of the staff and had even defeated a low-level demon with it. When he returned home, he was bubbling over with self-confidence and pride. He wanted to do more, but the voice told him to rest, saying tomorrow would bring spells and energy attacks, and he would need his rest. Inuyasha begrudgingly complied. The next morning the voice woke him up early.  
  
'Time to get up lazy, we are nearing the end of your training and I am going to pick up speed and vigor.'  
  
Inuyasha got up, stretched and went to retrieve his staff.  
  
'Today you will learn how to manipulate you aura to where you can safely wield your powers without killing yourself. Now I want you to concentrate on your aura.'  
  
Inuyasha felt deep inside, and was surprised to find a strange source of power residing in his heart.  
  
'Good, now release that power.'  
  
Inuyasha felt deeper into it, until he released, causing a surge of power to coarse through his body.  
  
'Perfect. Now that that is over, try concentrating that energy into a ball, the shoot it at that small ball' the voice instructed, indicating a target placed at the other end of the cave. Inuyasha felt the energy, but couldn't control it very well. He finally managed to collect some of it at his hand and form a small glowing ball of purple light. He mentally pushed it, willing it to go to the target. The small orb left his hand and flew with incredible speed at the target. The small orb collided with the target and obliterated it, leaving a rather large smoking crater where the target had been.  
  
'Great job Inuyasha! This is going easier than I thought it would, and weather or not you want to admit it, you are a great student, and one of the most powerful people on the planet. Now all you have left is to study the three books of power.'  
  
Inuyasha let out his usual 'Feh' and went to retrieve the three books his mom had left along with his staff.  
  
***************  
  
Admiral: This is the last chapter I will post today; others may follow tomorrow. Please review, your input greatly boosts my ego and motivates me to write faster for you guys.  
  
Tigi: Yeh, please review, I don't think I could stand any more lumps if you don't.  
  
*Admiral glares at Tigi menacingly*  
  
*Tigi shudders*  
  
Admiral: Just when things were coming to a close I am going to shake things up. Next chapter we will meet the new bad guy.  
  
Chapter 5 - Unholy Alliance "So you must be the one called Naraku" "Yes, I am, what is it you want?" "I wish to assist you in destroying the one with Inuyasha." 


	5. Part 1: Unholy Alliance

Disclaimer: I think this word speaks for itself.  
  
Admiral: Here we go, more plot twists and plenty of evil to go around!  
  
Tigi: That's Right! New bad guys and good guys! It's the classic struggle of good against evil! Read on my people.  
  
Admiral: I should shoot you for that sarcasm.  
  
Tigi: Don't hate me because I'm beautiful.  
  
Admiral goes of into a corner and starts weaving a rosary  
  
Admiral: *whistling*  
  
Tigi: Uhhh, anyway read and review!  
  
Tigi runs of into the distance  
  
Mind over Matter Chapter 5 - Unholy Alliance ************************  
  
In a castle, deep in a dead forest, an unholy alliance that would forever change destiny was about to take place. Inside Naraku was, as usual, plotting the downfall of Inuyasha and his group. Naraku was startled when a mysterious voice came from the shadows,  
  
"So, you must be the one called Naraku."  
  
Naraku, uneasy that someone had managed to get beyond all his defenses, was actually fearful for his life, but managed to cover it up, "Who are you?"  
  
"Who I am does not matter. What I want, however, does." The voice answered.  
  
"What do you want then?" Naraku uneasily answered.  
  
"I want to cut a deal with you, involving the destruction of that group you hate so much." The voice replied.  
  
At this Naraku visible relaxed, relieved that this person wasn't after him, but much better, after the same group he sought to destroy. "Why don't you come out from the shadows, so I at least know who I am dealing with."  
  
"I'll accept that as an I'll listen." The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows. Naraku was rewarded with a most fearful sight that brought terror to even his black heart. The owner of the voice towered over Naraku, was dressed completely in black, and had a hood over what ever he had for a face. If the appearance wasn't enough, Naraku could feel the evil radiating from him.  
  
"Soon some enemies of mine will find their way to that group, strengthening them beyond your wildest dreams. You will not be able to touch them without my help. We must hurry to, for much evil we will have to gather to fight this force of good."  
  
Naraku didn't like the sound of new enemies, but powerful ones were worse. He didn't see any harm in joining forces, and he would need it. Naraku accepted the deal.  
  
"So it has happened." An old man and woman were walking down a dusty road leading to Inuyasha's forest.  
  
"Yes, now that Naraku has joined forces with him, we will have a harder time of destroying him and retrieving the last piece of the key. We must hurry, I sense we have not much time, and Inuyasha has already undergone some changes of his own. Soon we will have to assemble the forces of good to fight this great evil, and his help will be enormous beneficial." The old man explained.  
  
"I agree with you, but he still must clear up old grievances before he will help us." The woman argued.  
  
"That I know, and I hope he will the through the deception to the light." The old man answered before they continued on in silence.  
  
Inuyasha had spent the better part of the week with his nose in the spell books. To say his eyes were tired was an understatement. It was worth it though; to be able to turn those villages into animals for the inhospitality they had shown him. Once he had had enough practice with the villagers, the voice had told him to fix everything and to return home for the last time.  
  
Kagome was growing more impatient by the day. She was already tired of school, and had even been caught daydreaming by the teachers several times. What was getting on her nerves was that she couldn't figure out where Inuyasha had gone off to. The best she had come up with was he was off in search of Kikyou, and was the most believable, except for that look he had before she had left. She just couldn't imagine his going off to destroy Kikyou, so that threw that theory out the window. Besides missing him, she was starting to miss her friends in the feudal era. She wanted to sneak of back to the feudal era, but some little voice told her not to break her promise, or something bad would happen. She continued daydreaming when she realized the end-of-year dance the school put on was coming up soon and she would have to take some one if she wanted to go. She remembered that the month would be up a week before the dance too! She wondered if she could get Inuyasha to go. It would be worth all the trouble to see him there at the dance.  
  
Inuyasha was packing up at home when he stumbled upon a dusty old trunk hidden very well in the back. 'Hmm, I remember this, open it up, Inuyasha, I think you will like this surprise.' The voice spoke up. Inuyasha opened the trunk to a folded set of clothes; similar to the ones he wore only all white, and had a mysterious power about it.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
'This is on of the few set of clothes made out of pure silk and a few other protective ingredients that your father had. It is very comfortable, and has properties similar to your fire rat fur, only a hell of a lot stronger.'  
  
"Wow. So you mean to tell me this is armor far stronger than fire rat fur?"  
  
'Yes, it also protects against miko attacks to a point, along with regular demon attacks. It also self repairs like the fire rat fur, and you will find it to be very light, plus warmer in winter and cooler in summer than that fur. It was another thing your father wanted you to have, and even Sesshomaru has a set like it, though he probably doesn't know of its existence.'  
  
Inuyasha changed into it, and just like the voice said, it indeed was lighter and cooler. He looked at his reflection in the spring that was at the back of the cave.  
  
"Damn, I look good," Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
'That's right, now it is time for you to build yourself a den.'  
  
"A what? I can't even build a shelter much less a den!"  
  
The voice sighed. 'Inuyasha, don't you remember your training? You don't have to build it with your hands! Use the construction magic I taught you, and you will be able to build a small fortress that not even Naraku himself will be able to bust into. Much better for protecting Kagome I might add.'  
  
Inuyasha sighed at the voice; the voice knew all of his weak spots. He gathered up the books and his staff, along with his sword. He started on the trail back to his forest.  
  
************* Admiral: (to himself) I'm good with these cliffhangers, much better that I thought I would be.  
  
Admiral: Here come the new characters! And if you haven't figured it out, the voices at the first were the old people. There will be some I/K fluff later on and two cursed hands?  
  
Chapter 6 - A Cursed Hand and Betrayal Miroku gets his other hand cursed by none other that Inuyasha? Inuyasha must face his past and over come it if he wishes to move on. 


	6. Part 1: Betrayal

Disclaimer: I am Admiral Biatch and I command you to turn over the rights to Inuyasha over to me now. No? Well, okay then. I guess I'll just be satisfied with writing fan fiction.  
  
Admiral: A little sadness added to the pot, but its all good  
  
Tigi: Why! Why oh why did you have to do that!  
  
Admiral: Shut up and don't give away the plot.  
  
Tigi: *sniff*  
  
Admiral: I split these chapters apart so it is chapter 6 - Betrayal and 7 - Cursed Hand  
  
Mind over Matter Chapter 6 - Betrayal *********************************  
  
Miroku and Sango were coming back from an exorcism in a neighboring village. It had been a couple of weeks since they had last seen their half demon friend or Kagome for that matter. They were surprised when Inuyasha had come in to announce that he would be gone for a while and Kagome would be in her time. Then he had left as quickly as he had entered, leaving the remains of the group in a shocked state. With nothing to do, Sango and Miroku had jumped at the chance when word reached them that an exorcism was needed. The exorcism itself was relatively uneventful, and the low-level demon that was causing the problem was easily exterminated. Miroku sported some large bumps from where he had tried to grope Sango during the trip. He still hasn't learned his lesson. They had returned to the village to wait for Inuyasha's return.  
  
Inuyasha was almost back to the village, when he felt an all too familiar presence accompanied by a smell of death. He hadn't realized how much that smell had gotten to him in the past as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. 'The time is now, Inuyasha. You must right the past, or forever will it dominate your destiny.' Inuyasha knew what he had to do, but didn't like it. Kikyou stepped out of the bushes, and WHAM.  
  
Back in the village Miroku had sensed Kikyou's presence, along with Inuyasha's. He hoped that the half demon would be able to get over her, for Kagome's sake.  
  
Tetsusaiga was imbedded in a tree next to Kikyou, where Inuyasha had thrown it. The look of shock on Kikyou's face was priceless. Inuyasha was the first to break the silence.  
  
"You used me, bitch."  
  
Kikyou was so caught of guard the only response she could come up with was,  
  
"How could you think that, after all we have been through!"  
  
"I couldn't, which is why I was used. You knew very well that while I was blinded by my old love, you could do whatever you wanted. Hell, you tried to drag me of to hell, you stole the shards and gave them to Naraku, you have repeatedly tried to kill me and Kagome."  
  
"So this is all about my reincarnation is it?" Kikyou had regained some of her mind after receiving that shock.  
  
"No, this is about you. I forgave you the second I realized there was someone behind our deaths. You never were able to forgive me. That is why I must release you, because I realized you were using me to make your life happy, first to get rid of the responsibility of the jewel by having me turn human, then to drag me of to hell to make yourself happy. You never once truly cared about me did you?"  
  
Kikyou was caught of guard again by his words. She was speechless as what he said dawned on her.  
  
"Goodbye my old love." With that, Inuyasha formed a ball of purifying energy and blew Kikyou back into ashes and dirt, what the witch had originally made her out of when she gave her life again. An olive leave floated down and dissolved into dust before it touched the ground. Inuyasha didn't know how he felt. It felt like a mix of pain and relief coming all at once. The feeling faded and was replaced by the warmth that was Kagome. He knew then that he had made the right choice; he just hoped Kagome would have him.  
  
In the village Miroku had felt the awesome wave of power that Inuyasha had discharged during his fight with Kikyou. Fearing the worst, he and Sango had rushed out to the site, only to find Inuyasha standing by a river, clothed in white. They almost mistook him for Sesshomaru, but he didn't have the tail, so they dismissed that thought. They saw the blackened crater where Kikyou once stood, and many questions filled their minds. Miroku was the first to speak up, regaining use of his mouth the fastest.  
  
"What happened Inuyasha?"  
  
"What do you think monk?" Inuyasha came back, though it was devoid of the anger usually there.  
  
"I believe you destroyed Kikyou, did you not?" The monk asked, slightly confused as to what had brought about all these changes in his friend.  
  
"Yes, I have. I want you to never mention that name again." Inuyasha said, his voice betraying some of the underling feelings of anger and hurt.  
  
"Of coarse, Inuyasha. But, may I ask, the blast here doesn't look like it was caused by Tetsusaiga, so what caused her death?"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly was hit by an idea, an evil idea, and one that would cause him much amusement.  
  
"The same thing that caused the new curse on your hand" Inuyasha mumble a few incoherent words and Miroku's uncursed hand glowed a slight green then the glow disappeared. Miroku was confused by Inuyasha's answer.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough monk." With that, Inuyasha turned and left, headed for the village, staff plainly visible. It dawned on the monk that Inuyasha had placed a curse on his hand, but what was the curse? He dismissed it, not believing that Inuyasha could put curses on people. He and Sango followed him back to the village, many new questions forming in their heads.  
  
******************  
  
Admiral: Hehehe, Miroku is about to find out what Inuyasha did to him, and it should be funny!  
  
Tigi: I still don't believe you killed her.  
  
Admiral: She deserved it. Reread what Inuyasha said, stupid. That is why I killed her, because she is a worthless piece of ash and dirt!  
  
Tigi: Still you didn't have to kill her, she was so nice in life.  
  
Admiral: Tigi, Tigi, Tigi, I killed her because she was consumed by hate, and because she was getting in the way of my pairing. It is not because I hate her (crosses fingers)  
  
Tigi: well, I guess it is okay then *sniff*  
  
Admiral: There, there, it will be all right.  
  
Chapter 7 - Cursed Hand  
  
Miroku realized a little to late that Inuyasha indeed had put a curse on him, and he would get the half demon back for it too. 


	7. Part 1: Cursed Hand

Disclaimer: Aren't you sick of seeing these? I mean it's the same thing over and over. I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Admiral: Hehehe, Miroku can't.  
  
Tigi: Don't give the plot away!  
  
Admiral: Oh yeh, sorry.  
  
Mind over Matter Chapter 7 - Cursed Hand  
  
*********************  
  
As Sango and Miroku were making their way back, Miroku, being the perverted priest that he is, saw the perfect opening for a good groping. Sango was unaware, and was of guard because of the change in Inuyasha. Miroku was moving in for the grope, when suddenly his hand glowed green and was thrown back by an unseen force. Then the full weight of what Inuyasha had done to him came down on him like a ton of steel. He couldn't grope women anymore! Just that brought hate and ideas of revenge bubbling to the top of his mind. Just to make sure, he tried again, and met with the same results. 'I am going to kill Inuyasha,' he thought to himself. He wondered about the full extent of the spell, weather or not it would keep him just from groping or touch altogether. He brought his hand to her shoulder. When he met no resistance, he breathed a sigh of relief, and covered up his action with a question.  
  
"What do you think Inuyasha had been doing those past few weeks?"  
  
"I honestly don't know Miroku." Sango replied, quite caught of guard when she realized he had missed a prime groping time. She dismissed it as an aftereffect of the shock. Miroku was carefully maintaining his unemotional mask, hiding the turbulence within. Many thoughts of a painful death for Inuyasha were running through his head. The half demon would rue the day he put the curse on him.  
  
Inuyasha stopped in the middle of his forest, not to far from the well, but out of sight from it.  
  
"Perfect"  
  
'I agree with you, now first you will have to a bit off excavating.' the voice went on with its instructions on den construction.  
  
Five hundred years, in Kagome's school, while she was getting frustrated with a math problem she was stuck on, she felt something that felt like a missing part of her being filled along with a surge of power. Suddenly the answer became clear, as did the rest of the work. What she didn't get was why it happened, or why at that time it happened. She would have to ask Kaede about it.  
  
Miroku, once he had arrived at Kaede's hut, had immediately sat down and started work on some demon wards that would bring a lot of pain to Inuyasha, so he could get this curse removed as fast as possible. When Sango had asked what he was doing, he simple stated he was resupplying his supply of demon wards that was exhausted from the exorcism. Little did Sango know of the curse, or of what was about to take place.  
  
Later that day, Inuyasha, under the careful guidance of his demon side, had constructed a small version of his father's den. It wasn't as large as his father's, but it was only to house a group of people, not an army. He put a concealing spell on the front door, so that no one would know of its existence but the group. Miroku chose that time to walk up.  
  
"Finally figured out what the curse was, ehh, monk?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes I did Inuyasha." Miroku said, with a hint of murder in his eyes. He pulled out a number of his wards and threw them at Inuyasha. The wards stuck to him, but did not have the burning effect they were supposed to have. This surprised the monk, but he was blinded by rage, so he took up his staff and charged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha easily caught his staff and flipped Miroku over his back. Miroku, anger still burning bright got up and came at him again. This time Inuyasha retrieved his staff, and exchanged a few blows with Miroku. When Miroku realized that he wasn't getting anywhere, he unveiled out his Air Rip, the miniature black hole that Naraku had given his grandfather long ago. Inuyasha was expecting this, and shot a small orb of white light into his hand, while steadying himself with the staff against the pull of the wind. When the orb reached his hand, a jolt of pain went through his arm, and he sealed of the Air Rip out of reflex and fear.  
  
"What have you done to me?" Miroku managed to croak.  
  
"I simply healed your hand a bit, lengthening your life span by a couple of years. I couldn't close it, but the pain will subside after a while." Inuyasha turned to head over to the well.  
  
"Oh, and to remove that curse, all you have to do is get Sango to tell you she loves you." With that, Inuyasha vanished from sight, leaving a stunned Miroku to ponder over what happened.  
  
"He fixed my hand, is helping me with my love life; what the hell happened to him over those few weeks?" Miroku thought.  
  
Kagome had gotten home from school a while ago, and was packed to go back to feudal Japan. She didn't like the thought of breaking her promise, but she had to find out what had caused that surge she felt earlier. She had finished her homework early, a first in a long time, and had immediately packed up. She said her good byes and went to the well house.  
  
"I wonder if Inuyasha will be happy to see me..." She thought as she jumped into the well.  
  
***************  
  
Admiral: a little more humorous, but still serious in nature. Damn, I need to work on that. Oh well, it should be funny when Sango and Kagome find out about the curse.  
  
Tigi: I think it is time to thank the reviewers!  
  
Admiral: Yep!  
  
Chapter 8 - Demons and Tails ** No spurt for you today, you must wait to find out what happens next. Guess from the title, if you have to. 


	8. Part 1: Demons and Tails

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own his den. He, he, he, and you can't have it.  
  
Admiral: It is time for me to rant.  
  
Author's rant: Stupid Cartoon Network! The nerve of them, moving Inuyasha to Mondays through Thursdays. Not only that, but making it 11:30 (central) when it comes on, so I can't watch it. They won't even show it Friday when I can watch it! The result is one pissed admiral, and a bunch of missed episodes. At least I caught the last few episodes, but I have to tape it, and quite frankly that is annoying. And I can't stay up, because that would kill me and my grades. I think I will get my hands on their address and send some threats and hate mail.  
  
Admiral: Don't fear people! Every main member of the Inuyasha cast will have a part in my story (except for Kikyou, she is dead now. *cough*bitch*cough*). This is just the first part of the epic, and I am tying everyone closer together. They will need it to face the challenges ahead.  
  
Tigi: I don't know why you persecute Kikyou; she didn't do anything to you.  
  
Admiral: If I re-spawn her, will you shut up?  
  
Tigi: No.  
  
Admiral: Then you will never see her again as long as I live. As for why, you already know.  
  
Tigi: Kikyou hater.  
  
Admiral: Just shut up.  
  
Admiral: All done, so here is the next chapter for your reading pleasure:  
  
Mind over Matter Chapter 8 - Demons and Tails  
  
*************************  
  
As Kagome came out of the well, she sensed a nearby demon. She had enough sense to duck, which was a good thing because a pair of claws flew right over her head.  
  
"Give me the shards," it rumbled.  
  
She stood up and faced the demon and said, "Never."  
  
"Then you will." It never finished the sentence, for it blew up, leaving nothing but a smoking crater. Once the smoke cleared, Kagome could see Inuyasha standing there, but there was something different about him. Besides the new clothes, he held himself differently, leading her to wonder what exactly he had been doing these last few weeks. "And that staff." Inuyasha broke her thoughts when he spoke.  
  
"Feh, I knew couldn't keep your promise to stay in your own damn time," Inuyasha said, slipping back into his old ways. That comment threw Kagome on the defensive.  
  
"I was just coming over her to ask Kaede about something I felt, when I was attacked by this demon."  
  
"Feh, weak human, Kikyou could have easily defeated that demon." Inuyasha instantly regretted those words the second he had said them. He was about to apologize, a first for him, but his "conscience" had had enough, and wasn't going to let him get away with it any longer and was going to make sure it never happened again.  
  
'Oh hell no, you did not just say that. Yes you did you dumb fuck, do you know how much that hurts her? All that training for what?'  
  
Inuyasha went over to a nearby tree and smashed his head into it faster than Kagome could react with a come back. The action surprised Kagome, and surprised her even more when he went of into the woods at a normal pace. A voice not his own, came from Inuyasha's lips:  
  
"Come, follow me, I have something to show you."  
  
This was totally weird for Kagome. She didn't know what to think. It was all happening too fast for her to process it. First, the new clothes had almost fooled her into thinking Sesshomaru had saved her, but since he was devoid of the tail and color that Sesshomaru wore, she was able to solve that. Second, that weird staff perplexed her. She had felt a strange but familiar power coming from it. She would have to ask him about it later. Finally, he still acted like the Inuyasha she new at first, insulting and everything, but when he looked like he was just about to apologize, he had gone and slammed his head into a tree, and a new voice, familiar, yet different had come from him. This last thing was what perplexed her the most. What had happened to Inuyasha over those few weeks she was gone? ~ ~ ~ Kagome who was following, completely unaware that she was even following him, so deep in trying to piece the new puzzle together. She was jerked out of her thoughts and instantly awed by the massive wooden doors set into the ground when they suddenly appeared in front of her. Her curiosity and excitement took over when she followed him inside, so much that she forgot whatever it was she was thinking about. When she stepped inside she was granted a magnificent view. The hallway was quite large and had stone statues of warriors imbedded into the walls. Beyond the grand hallway, there was a courtyard garden. The garden was filled with many plants and had a small waterfall and rivers flowing through it. She saw Inuyasha disappear down a hallway. She wondered where the dim light down here was coming from, because there were no torches or anything. The den itself had a magical feel to it, and that just made her want to go on to find more wonders. She was following Inuyasha down the hallway when she noticed the sound of water coming from the room ahead. When she reached it and peaked in, she was rewarded with a very pleasant sight: an indoor hot spring. She let out a small scream of excitement; she wouldn't have to bathe in the cold river and could have some privacy. She noticed Inuyasha turn a corner, so she abandoned the wonderful sight in favor of getting some questions answered, now that her ability to think had come back. She followed him into a room, and when she removed her eyes from him, she saw a very heartwarming sight. The room was a mater bedroom she guessed, and was filled with little trinkets here and there, there was a big fire going in the fireplace, warming the entire room. There was a room connected to it, which contained a vast library, along with maps of Japan on the walls. In the center of the room, there was a model of Japan, a very good one Kagome thought. When she was done admiring the study, she went back into the master bedroom and was rewarded with a strange sight. Inuyasha had taken up a seat in a high back chair, facing the fire, and had a concentrated look on his face. Kagome didn't want to disturb him, but her curiosity and general nosiness prompted her to start interrogating him to find out what was going on.  
  
"Inuyasha, what 's wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha answered in the same voice as earlier, "Give a few hours to complete what I am doing, and then your questions will be answered; while you wait, feel free to have a look around."  
  
Kagome new from past experience that if Inuyasha didn't want to answer, he wouldn't until you forced it out of him, and with the voice complicating things, she thought it best to wait, and her curiosity promptly took over and had her off exploring the den.  
  
"Whew. I thought she would never leave. Now will you give me my damn body back now? You've proved your point." Inuyasha asked his demon side.  
  
'Ha ha,' the demon side laughed. 'You think it would be that simple, huh? Even with Kikyou dead, you still haunt her with Kikyou's past achievements. I think regenerating your tail will serve as a permanent reminder to this.'  
  
"You're WHAT?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. He did not want his tail back so he could repeat the past.  
  
'You heard me; I'm growing your tail back. Now you won't be able to hide any of your feelings from her.'  
  
"Shit, that's what I liked about not having my tail, no one could easily decipher my feelings. Hell, my ears are bad enough, but I could still hide the other feelings with my ears."  
  
'Deal with it. I am tired of you constantly screwing things up with Kagome. Just think of this as you punishing yourself; it is better than you shutting everything out.' Inuyasha pouted in the corner of his mind, none to happy over the current developments. Then an idea popped into his head. It could only be used as a last resort, though. He filled that information away and turned his attention to the regeneration of his tail.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was off exploring the den. Besides revisiting the spring, which seemed to glow with an unnatural blue light, she had discovered other things. Like the kitchen, which would make a five star restaurant jealous. She didn't know what it was for; neither she nor Inuyasha could cook that well. She dismissed it and went on to further explore. She had counted twenty or so other rooms, some decorated to houseguests, others were storerooms. The garden courtyard was the masterpiece of it all, beautiful in every way. With the tranquil sounds of the waterfalls and fresh air from the plants, she thought she could stay here forever. She noticed in the center there was a tree that she hadn't noticed before, in the dead center of the courtyard. It was surrounded by a growth that seemed to hide and protect the tree. She moved some of the plants aside and stared up into the huge tree. The tree was a giant, towering way over her head, with its many branches intertwining, wrapping around each other, forming sort of a protective cocoon. The leaves draped like a curtain, forming an umbrella like shield. What was strange though, is she couldn't place what specie the tree was from. It looked like a cross of several different trees from different parts of the world.  
  
"Nice tree isn't it?" A voice came from behind her. Kagome gave off a typical girly screech.  
  
"Not so loud Kagome, that hurts my ears ya' know."  
  
"You scared me Inuyasha. Don't sneak up on me like that." Kagome gave another screech, this one almost like a squeal of happiness, the second she noticed the long flowing silver tail twitching behind Inuyasha. She couldn't resist the urge and clamped onto it, feeling it's furry softness. Inuyasha was taken aback.  
  
"Wow, she really likes my tail. I wonder." Inuyasha curled his tail around Kagome, and Kagome let out a moan of pleasure.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, it's so soft and warm. You didn't tell me you had a tail." Kagome had gone into a typical "it's so cute" mode, similar to her reaction to his ears. Inuyasha had removed his outer cloak to better regenerate his tail, and was clothed similar to his usual red attire, except it was white.  
  
"What's with the new clothes Inuyasha, they are much softer that your red ones." Kagome asked, slipping in some of the questions she was burning for answers for.  
  
"Inheritance, and it is better armor." Inuyasha simply replied, becoming more aware of the closeness of her to him. Kagome finally snapped out of her thoughts and realized their close proximity. She felt safe and warm all wrapped up in his tail, and perverted thoughts suddenly popped into her mind, ruining the pleasant thoughts. She pushed off him to look into his eyes and asked him again, "What's going on Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, and led her back into the master bedroom, and set her down. Kagome was going to speak, but Inuyasha put a finger to her mouth to quiet her.  
  
"Kikyou is dead."  
  
*******************  
  
Admiral: Kagome finally gets the news. But what will her response be? Shell Shock should be out in about a week, considering reviews and such. o_~  
  
Admiral: How's that for a longer chapter. There is more where that came from too; you just have to be patient though.  
  
Tigi: Nice den. How much for it?  
  
Admiral: Didn't cost me a dime.  
  
Tigi: Lucky bastard.  
  
Admiral: This chapter was hard. I had to find the perfect relationship between fluff and usualness. The result is almost-fluff-but-not-quite- fluff. I think this worked out quite well. Part two of this epic will have some lovely I/K fluff, but that is a while down the road.  
  
Admiral: Next chapter will be just everything falling into place, and we will have our first mini encounter with the new bad guy. We might even learn his name. 


	9. Part 1: Shell Shock

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own his alternate personality though.  
  
Admiral: Damn my procrastination. How the hell am I going to keep my grades up if I keep writing on this story instead of working on homework?  
  
Admiral bangs head on wall  
  
Admiral: Must get back to work.back to work.shit, back to the story.  
  
Admiral: Ah, well fuck it. Here is chapter 9. I hope you like, I am going to suffer for this one.  
  
Admiral: It is time. He must go.  
  
Mind over Matter Chapter 9 - Shell Shock *********************  
  
Kagome didn't know what she was feeling at that moment. The fact that the undead priestess was dead was a great relief. She felt sorry for the priestess, though. She also felt her hate for her die. Then a random thought bubbled up. "He is all mine now!" "Where did that thought come from?" Kagome thought, trying to get a hold of the storm that was now her mind. She felt almost, possessive really. She couldn't deny that she was glad though, she had a chance with Inuyasha now.  
  
She didn't know what to say, so she went with the obvious, "So that explains the power surge; it was the last bit of my soul returning."  
  
Inuyasha nodded his agreement with that and continued, "But that isn't all I have been up to." He went on to summarize what had been going on these past few weeks.  
  
"Well, that certainly explains some things. I didn't know you had priest powers, Inuyasha."  
  
"I didn't either, until recently."  
  
He hadn't told her about the person in his head though; she had enough to process with out it.  
  
"How did you know all of this though?"  
  
'Ah, shit. I knew you would have to explain this.' "Well, I had a little help." Inuyasha didn't quite know how to explain this without coming of as crazy.  
  
"You know that spell?" When Kagome nodded her response he continued, "Well, there was a side effect of it. I sort of developed an alternate personality, and apparently he was flash trained so he could help me when the spell wore off."  
  
Kagome didn't know what to make of it. 'Two Inuyashas! One is enough' Even though she didn't know what to make of it, it made perfect sense.  
  
"So that is why you have been acting strange lately."  
  
Inuyasha was about to reply when he caught a small whiff of something. He took a deep sniff, but couldn't smell anything. He felt something irritating his nose, so he took a deep breath and let out a mighty sneeze. Some glittering mucus sprayed out into the fire, instantly combusting. Inuyasha didn't know what to make of it, but with his regained sense of smell he caught what he smelt earlier: Kagome was in heat. This normally wouldn't have bothered him, he could resist the urge normally, but his demon side was much stronger now and he wouldn't be able to resist. He realized he had been duped. That mucus was magical and prevented him from smelling her until it was too late. He knew that his alternate personality had done this. He felt it chuckling at the back of his mind. He new what he had to do. He had to get Kagome as far away as possible, but with the doors sealed, she wouldn't get very far. He had been completely fooled. But he still had an ace up his sleeve. He would purify him. The personality stopped chuckling when it realized its error.  
  
'Don't think you can purify me Inuyasha, I am in your mind; you will kill yourself if you try.'  
  
"That is a risk I am willing to take."  
  
'Inuyasha think this through, you know she wouldn't mind, and you have wanted to do it for a long time.'  
  
"That is not the point," Inuyasha said, voice impassive. "You have access to everything I know, all my feelings and thoughts, and you tricked me into this. You have become no better that Kikyou and Naraku."  
  
'With one exception: I had your best interests in mind.' The personality was just trying to stall.  
  
"Yeah, right." Inuyasha finished his conversation with himself, and turned to Kagome.  
  
"Listen to me Kagome, I have been fooled by him, and he has caught me in a trap. I can no longer control myself because you are in heat, and soon I will become just a sex crazed demon, and I need you to get as far away from me as possible."  
  
Kagome could see the red creeping in on the outskirts of his eyes. She didn't want to leave him, but that look he gave her told her to listen. She turned and went out the door, headed towards the main hall. Inuyasha was relieved that Kagome wasn't going to fight him, and if he failed in destroying the personality, she would always have her "sits".  
  
"Now it is time for you to go."  
  
'You won't be able to get rid of me that easy Inuyasha,' the voice said, and was followed by a small jolt of pain.  
  
Inuyasha grunted, but didn't lose his concentration. He was building up a small ball of energy inside himself, preparing himself for the shock that he new was coming.  
  
"One would think you would be thankful for all I've done, but no, you have to turn around and try to destroy me." The personality had started to rant, and was not going to just die without a fight. He sent bursts of energy and pain throughout Inuyasha.  
  
"Silly ass, I have lots of training when it comes to pain. You won't be here for long."  
  
Inuyasha had almost completed the ball. He would have to get this perfect; otherwise he would blow himself into stupidity.  
  
'Bastard, take this.' The voice let all the power and pain he could muster flow through Inuyasha all at once.  
  
Inuyasha let out an ear-deafening scream that sent fear though anything that was near. Inuyasha felt the darkness closing in on his vision. He found the right spot, and released the energy. The voice screamed out in pain, then was gone.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kagome had made it to the doors, but found she couldn't open them. She didn't feel Inuyasha following, but felt a small surge of power coming from him. She felt a small bit of fear at what could happen, but deep down she knew she wouldn't mind. She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard the scream. She felt the pain coming of him and wondered what was causing it. She abandoned all fears and thought she had, and rushed back, determined to find out what was wrong, even if it killed her.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha, with the last of his strength, had climbed into bed. Kagome came rushing in, and had let out a little scream. Inuyasha had a small burn on his right temple, and had a few burns littering his body where the energy was strongest. She wondered what had caused this; there weren't any demon presences nearby. She went to his side, and checked his vital signs. He was still breathing, that was good. Inuyasha, having come out of the blackness to her calling his name, made one statement,  
  
"I had to get rid of him,"  
  
and slipped into a deep sleep, deeper that he had ever been in.  
  
Kagome had heard the weak statement, and it put her worries to rest, and explained what he had done. She watched as he slipped of into a deep sleep, deeper than she had ever seen him it.  
  
'He looks so peaceful sleeping,' Kagome thought.  
  
She shoved those thoughts aside and went to retrieve some medical supplies to patch him up.  
  
~~~~  
  
Back in the village, Miroku had returned from his scrape with Inuyasha. Sango had asked where he went off to and what had happened. But he was too lost in thought to answer her.  
  
"Why did Inuyasha do that? He never did anything to harm me, except for toss me around. By all rights he could have killed me."  
  
Miroku thoughts were interrupted by Shippo, who came crashing in.  
  
"There is a demon by the well," fox child managed to choke out before collapsing on the floor in a heap from exhaustion.  
  
"Let's go Sango, if it is the well, the Kagome is in trouble."  
  
Miroku and Sango got up and raced to the well. When they got there, all they found was a black scorch mark, similar to the one they had found for Kikyou.  
  
"It looks like Inuyasha was here." Sango nodded in agreement. Shippo came walking up, obviously having recovered from his run.  
  
"You guys got it?"  
  
"No Shippo, it seems Inuyasha was here before us."  
  
"You mean Inuyasha did that?" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"Apparently so, there was a blast similar to this where Kikyou once stood."  
  
"That's impossible, Inuyasha never would hurt Kikyou."  
  
"That may have been true, but you haven't seen him yet Shippo. He isn't even affected by my wards anymore."  
  
"Hey, how do you know that Miroku?" Sango inquired, interested in where he had been.  
  
Miroku sighed.  
  
"I went of to try to get him to remove the second curse he put on my hand, and in the fight I used my wards, but they didn't work."  
  
"You mean you went off an attacked Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes I did, and he beat me on more than one level. He was even able to partly seal my first curse."  
  
"You stupid priest, why in the, wait a minute, he was able to what?"  
  
"He shot a ball of white into my hand, and I felt the rip close some. After the fight he even told me how to remove the curse."  
  
"Then what are you so worked up about?" Miroku sighed; he knew he was going to have to tell her sooner or later.  
  
"The curse prevents me from groping you, and is removed by you telling me that you love me."  
  
When Sango heard this she almost screamed for joy, but contained herself for Miroku's sake. She didn't know what to do more, run of and thank Inuyasha wherever he was, or go tell Kagome the good news and plot revenge with her.  
  
Shippo was listening to the conversation, and was about to poke fun at the monk, but he caught Kagome's sent on the wind.  
  
"Hey, guys Kagome's back!"  
  
The statement brought both the monk and Sango out of their thoughts and onto seeing Kagome again.  
  
"Well Shippo where did she go?"  
  
"This way!" Shippo followed the scent trail that was Kagome.  
  
The group went off into the woods in search of their friend.  
  
~~~~  
  
"It seems that Inuyasha is making progress with the group; they are becoming closer each day, though it looks like we will have to help them along before we reveal ourselves and battle them all together."  
  
The old man said to his wife as he watched them go from the tree.  
  
"Who do you want to take?" The old woman asked.  
  
"I'll take Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome will listen to reason, and this disguise will work perfectly with her. Inuyasha has grown up himself, and it was a good idea to speed up that timed spell of his. It seems he will need some guidance though, that alternate personality I released accidentally seems to have done a bit of damage."  
  
"Alright, I'll take Sango and Miroku, those to will be easier, because all I have to break down is some of their barriers and let the love flow. This disguise should work on them too."  
  
"Be quick my love, our time grows short each day."  
  
"You too, my love."  
  
With that the two old people split up, each a love life to mess with.  
  
~~~~  
  
Sango and Miroku followed Shippo, who was following the scent trail, deep into the woods. They were jerked out of their thoughts when they heard an inhuman scream come from beneath their feet. Sango jumped five feet in the air and landed on her butt from shock. She recovered and had her enormous boomerang out ready. Shippo had immediately taken off up a tree, hiding in the protective branches. Miroku had pulled out his wind tunnel, ready to suck up whatever had made the noise. When nothing ever came, they relaxed, and Shippo came down from the tree.  
  
"What was that?" Shippo asked nervously.  
  
"In all my years, I have not heard a scream like that. Only one of my village's elders had encountered a scream like that in his travels. He never had found out what it was except what it left. He said there was a bunch of bloody remains; slash marks everywhere, all caused by some sort of demon who had let out that scream earlier. Because he didn't know what did it, he found a use for it as a story of what mysterious beings lurk out in the dark out side villages to keep village children in line. I didn't think it was true, just a story by the way he had told it, but that scream just changed my mind." Sango recounted one of her village's legends.  
  
"I wonder who or what made it?"  
  
"Why don't we go ask Lady Kaede; she might know." Miroku suggested.  
  
~~~~  
  
Back in the village, Kaede had heard the scream. She knew the type, but didn't know who had made it. In a few minutes, she spotted the group coming back; they had obviously heard the scream and were coming for her wisdom on the subject. They reached the hut, and Kaede shooed the gathering villagers away so she could talk to the group privately. She would give the edited version to the villagers later. Kaede invited them inside, and they took seats around the dim fire.  
  
"I know ye are here about the scream ye heard."  
  
"Yes Lady Kaede, what kind of being could have made that scream and why?" Miroku asked, speaking for the group.  
  
"That what ye heard, is an intense scream of pain. It was not an ultimate pain that caused this, but something weaker. The strength of this pain was great though. I feel sorry for the poor chap who suffered this though. Ye are fortunate, to have not have heard the counterpart of this scream. That scream is only given when one loses their true love, and is a precursor to massive devastation."  
  
"So whatever had cause to scream like this, had just undergone an intense pain, but the question still remains of who and why." Sango was trying to make sense of the scream. "I have heard stories of the scream, but never experienced them before."  
  
"Ye are lucky to have not heard them until now. Ye would like to be far away when one heard the scream."  
  
"Is it true that those that were within close range did not return to their homes." Miroku inquired; he himself had heard stories about this phenomenon.  
  
"Aye, those stories are true Miroku. I am surprised that destruction has not come down on the village yet, that is a good omen in itself."  
  
"What should we do now, Lady Kaede?"  
  
"Ye should wait. I have a feeling come morning we should find out."  
  
****************  
  
Admiral: He's gone now, and in his place: The New And Improved Inuyasha!  
  
Tigi: Now why couldn't have Kikyou have gone out like that?  
  
Admiral: Because she didn't deserve it. And look at it this way, she has peace now. Tigi: I guess so.  
  
Admiral: Good. I need my editor and plot congealer to not be bogged down by emotions.  
  
Admiral hands Tigi a miniature Kikyou doll.  
  
Admiral: Take this, and don't bother me about her anymore.  
  
Tigi: Yes sir!  
  
Tigi goes of to edit more chapters, with a happy spring to his step.  
  
Admiral: It's time to tie this bad boy up. Part one will be finished soon!  
  
Admiral: Chapter 10 will be the last chapter of part one. Everything is explained to the group, and they slowly accept the changes in Inuyasha. Fun with curses! Kagome will find out about the curse, and together with Sango they will plot revenge on the monk. And just who are these old farts? I can tell you they aren't what you think they are. Their identities will be revealed in part 2, along with the new bad guy's identity. Part 2 will have a lot more action than this part, so you have something to look forward to!  
  
Admiral: Back to this damn work, at least I am satisfied. 


	10. Part 1: All Together Now

Disclaimer: I own my characters. I do not own Inuyasha or his group.  
  
Admiral: Whew, this took most of my free Friday to write. Neglect of homework is bad.  
  
Admiral: Now for the exciting close to Part 1!  
  
Mind over Matter Chapter 10 - All Together Now  
  
********************  
  
The wind blew some dried up leaves around Inuyasha. He was standing in the middle of a dark field, the earth and vegetation around him decaying.  
  
"Where am I?" thought Inuyasha.  
  
Suddenly the earth burst into flames around him. Inuyasha went into a panic, and jumped out of the blaze. High in the air, he saw the remains of a village, burnt down. Something glowed in his hand. He looked down and found the completed Shikon jewel there in his palm.  
  
"Of course.this is fifty years ago, back when I was tricked by Naraku." Right on schedule, an arrow shot out of the forest, pinning him to a tree.  
  
"But if I put Kikyou behind me, why am I having this dream." Inuyasha pondered, no longer hurt by this memory like he once was.  
  
Kikyou approached the pinned Inuyasha. But unlike his other memory, Kikyou was not bleeding, and had a cold look to her.  
  
"Thought you could get rid of me that easily, did you Inuyasha? You know I will not rest until you are in hell with me, and Mental will help me send you there."  
  
Inuyasha woke up in a cold sweat. He rested his head in his hands, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"It was just a nightmare, but what was that about Mental?" Inuyasha pondered over this new development. He could feel it in the air, an unnatural cold wind blowing. It was an omen of the evil to come. Once he had overcome the shock Inuyasha went into a daze for a little bit trying to remember what had happened last night. It came flooding back to him, the demon personality, and the purification. He was sitting in bed; his shirt had been removed, and patches littered his chest.  
  
"Kagome's work, most likely. When will that woman learn that I heal quickly," Inuyasha thought as he peeled of the bandages, leaving fresh skin behind them. Thankfully she hadn't needed to remove his pants, saving him from any embarrassing moments. Inuyasha caught a scent coming from the kitchen. When he identified the smell, he found a new source of energy well up inside him. He sprang out of bed, not bothering to collect his shirt, and ran of to his kitchen for that ramen. ~~~ Kagome had set one of the big pots on the fire she had built and was cooking a big batch of ramen. She had some things she wanted to get him to agree to, and she knew that the best way to do that was to distract him with food. She knew he would bust in any moment, and demand some ramen. She wanted to get him to come with her to the dance, weather or not he liked it, and that was that. She wasn't sure before, but with Kikyou out of the way, she was going to make some big moves. She wasn't going to take any chances. A flash of white and silver, and Inuyasha was in front of her. That didn't startle Kagome anymore, she was used to it.  
  
"It's about time Inuyasha, I was beginning to think you were going to sleep all day." Kagome complained.  
  
"Well excuse me for being tired after blowing the shit out of myself." Inuyasha retorted. Inuyasha was in a mood, having been set of by that odd dream.he suddenly had a bowl full of ramen placed in front of him. All thoughts were replaced by one goal: food. Inuyasha let out a grunt of happiness, and dug in, Inuyasha-style. There was something odd about this ramen; it was unusually good today. ~~~ Back in the village, the group had risen early, in hopes of having their questions answered. They had been disappointed though. It was nearly noon, and neither Inuyasha nor Kagome had returned from the forest. It was starting to get on everyone's nerves, and they were beginning to worry. Miroku was in a constant state of worry now, with it showing plainly on his usually impassive face. It pained Sango to see him like this. It was if something important was eating away at him from the inside.  
  
"Alright Miroku, cut the crap, what's wrong?" Miroku let out a deep sigh. He knew he would have to tell her sooner or later. And Inuyasha's curse had come at the worst possible time too. They were alone in the hut, with Kaede out gathering herbs, and Shippo out trying to gain a scent trail on their missing friends.  
  
"My time is coming Sango." Sango knew what he was referring to, and what it meant.  
  
"I guess I do owe a bit of an explanation for my actions. I new my time was short before Inuyasha left, though how long was still yet a mystery to me. When he returned, his presence cleared some of the fog and gave me a clear idea of how long I had. I had only a few weeks left. But, with Inuyasha placing his curse on me like he did, it meant that he had disabled my best defense against hurting anyone, my perverseness. That angered me to no end, and I knew those few last weeks would prove disastrous, and I would end up hurting someone with my death. That is why I went after him like I did. He surprised me, though, by giving me months in time by helping seal it wit that magic. "  
  
Sango took this all in, wondering if Miroku's openness was just a side effect of the curse, or he was finally opening up to her. She decided to get her hopes up, and help cheer him up.  
  
"You idiot, did you really think that you going off to die would hurt no one? Do you really think that low of us? Do you think I would rather have loneliness instead of companionship?" Miroku sighed, seeing her logic. He had found friends, and no amount of perverseness would have been able to stop it from happening.  
  
"I guess you are right Sango." Miroku sighed again, and his hand snaked around Sango, moving into groping position. His hand met with that familiar resistance, and sighed inwardly again. He was going to get Inuyasha back for this, but how? Then and idea of how to embarrass their half demon friend popped into his perverted mind. ~~~ Inuyasha was on his fourth bowl of ramen, when Kagome got over her nervousness, and asked him,  
  
"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up from his bowl, momentarily distracted from his food.  
  
"Would you mind going to a dance with me in a couple of weeks?" Inuyasha, lost in this unusually good ramen, nodded an affirmative and went back to eating. Kagome gave a mental cheer. Her plan to use the recipe her mother used for her special ramen had gone off without a hitch. Now all she had to do was hold this over his head later. She didn't know what had come over her that possessed her to blindingly pursue his companionship for the dance, but that was probably due to Kikyou's death and the new hope she had because he had shoved her out of his life; whatever it was, it felt right. Watching Inuyasha eat, she realized something she hadn't noticed before. Inuyasha would need a suit or tux. He would probably not be very happy in the suit either, judging from the way he dressed. But while he would complain a bit, she knew deep down it would be a memorable experience, even if he wouldn't admit to it. ~~~ Miroku and Sango had continued their conversation, discussing where they had gone, what had caused this, and whatnot, when Shippo came in and announced he had found them. Miroku and Sango had rushed out, following the little kitsune out into the forest. Shippo lead them into the heart of the forest and stopped next to an embankment surrounded by trees.  
  
"This is where they are?"  
  
"Yeah, you can smell the ramen a mile away." Shippo replied, proud that he had discovered where they were.  
  
"Where there is ramen, there is Inuyasha. Where there is ramen there is Kagome."  
  
"Good job Shippo, but where are they."  
  
"That I don't know, I just know the smell is coming from that mound."  
  
Miroku looked at the mound. There wasn't anything special about it, just that smell. ~~~ Inuyasha finished of the last bit of ramen, and sat back, unusually content. He was thinking about taking a nap, when he remembered about the rest of the group.  
  
"I guess I better go get the rest of them." Inuyasha stated as he left. That reminded Kagome that she had forgotten about her friends in the current confusion. Inuyasha was to the door when he felt a second chill in the air. It was the middle of spring, and these blasts of cold were strange. Inuyasha shrugged it off, though the nagging in the back of his mind that something was going to happen did not leave. He opened up the great doors and found the group standing there, looking for something. ~~~ Deep in a dark section of wood on top of a cliff, two evil figures sat conversing.  
  
"What exactly are you planning to do with this army of demons you had me amass. I already know that throwing low level demons at them is a waste." Naraku asked, annoyed at how the stranger treated him like he was a student.  
  
"Patience, Naraku, patience. They are just a distraction. While you were amassing the army, I was busy recruiting dark priests and witches. I will need them to defeat Inuyasha, if what my spies tell me is correct." Naraku was tiring of the game he played.  
  
"Why would you need an army of them? Inuyasha doesn't have any magical capabilities, or any brains to use them. All he has is that pesky sword of his, and some luck."  
  
Mental sighed. "That is why he is able to beat you. You continually underestimate his ability. From what my spies have found, it appears he is proficient with the sword and claws, and is of vast intelligence. He has been playing every demon he comes across for a fool with that ignorance act of his. Unfortunately, he has grown over the past few weeks, and it will be hard to catch him of guard. The only way is to use his past against him, but since you over used that, Kikyou will only serve as a minor distraction. She will make a great opponent for the one called Kagome." Mental explained.  
  
He signaled to his two spies to take positions.  
  
"Now it is time to level the playing field and flush the dog out of his den." Mental got up and went to the edge of the cliff. He brought his hands together out from his cloak, and began chanting. Soon great dark clouds began to gather over the region. Soon it was raining, and a cold wind started blowing. The rain turned to snow, and the snow came down faster and faster. Naraku watched on in awe as Mental manipulated the weather. The snow came down in blankets, smothering the earth, killing all unaware life in the flash freeze.  
  
~~~ Miroku and Sango were puzzled at what Shippo had told them. They knew the smell was coming from it, but there was no entry or cave that would be producing the smell. They were just about to go insane with questions when the ground beneath them changed, revealing a slope down into the mound, ending at two well-sized doors. The doors opened to reveal a shirtless Inuyasha with a silver tail twitching behind him. Dark clouds were amassing overhead. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were in a stat of complete shock. Too many things were happening for them to keep up with.  
  
"Are you going to just stand there or our you going to come in? I don't like the looks of this storm, and I wouldn't want to be caught outside."  
  
The group recovered from the shock and followed Inuyasha in, great doors closing behind them. ~~~ "Damn, he's making his move." The old man cursed Mental's timing.  
  
"Look at the bright side, at least the group is down in Inuyasha's den. That will hold off much of his attacks." His wife said, always the optimist.  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about. Mental always likes to change the playing field to suit him, and he always does something like freeze over the land, or burn it to a crisp. It makes his minions that much harder to find, and leaves us like sitting ducks."  
  
"It always did come to that, didn't it? When do you think he will do something different?"  
  
"When he does? Ha, if he does change, that will be the day."  
  
Snow began to fall from the dark cloud looming overhead.  
  
"We better settle in. It looks like he chose to freeze the playing field this time."  
  
"Makes sense, the group is not well equipped for winter battle..." The old woman observed.  
  
".Catching them at their weakest. Standard ploy, and it still works." The old man finished for her.  
  
"I have a feeling he will just test them this time, and try to split the group up, though he knows he will be too late. Naraku has unknowingly helped them become a solid group. We just have to worry about Kagome. She has not seen the light yet. Still, we have our work cut out for us." The old man said.  
  
"Time to go, I sense the storm is about to unleash its full fury." The old woman observed.  
  
A cloud of misty fog surrounded the two, enveloping them. The fog dissolved, leaving a young couple, in their late teens. The young man wore a sword on his hip, made of an ancient and foreign-looking metal. The woman was strikingly beautiful, and had a bushy white tail. She had two pointy ears at the top of her head, almost similar to Inuyasha, but she was a different specie of demon. The Lady of the Southern lands was one to behold. The Lord, however, was human, and an extremely powerful one at that. He was quite tall, and had a few inches of height on the Lady. They made a great couple, and had been for years, ever since the start of their quest. The approached a set of trees, which magically grew, twisting their branches to form a protective enclosure. Upon close inspection, it seemed as if there was a great tree house grown from the trees themselves.  
  
"Your getting better at it, my love." The woman placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"I am, aren't I? Soon, I will be able to construct vast castles for you in the blink of an eye." The man teased.  
  
"Oh, you silly. I don't need a castle, this will do just fine for this storm." The woman gave him a playful shove.  
  
"After you, my love." The two leapt into the trees, and disappeared into the branches. ~~~ Inside the den, Sango and Miroku were awe struck. They had been in castles and such before, but the magnificence of the den was new to them. Kagome had seen wonderful things in her time and wasn't as awe struck as these two were. Inuyasha brought them out of their stupor with a snort and a bit of modesty for his creation, knowing full well it was only a copy of a small portion of his father's den.  
  
"It isn't much, but it will serve its purpose."  
  
Miroku was the first to snap his mouth shut, only to have it drop as they entered the garden. Shippo wasn't that awe struck, but was put in an annoyingly happy state and ran of to find Kagome. Miroku and Sango still had their mouths open, and their jaws dropped even further when they realized that Inuyasha had a tail.  
  
"You've got a tail, Inuyasha." Sango stated out of shock. Inuyasha was beginning to get annoyed by this.  
  
"Well, no duh, of course I have a tail. And I know you are bursting with questions, so come with me so I can answer them."  
  
That shook them out of their daze long enough to follow him into the grand dining room, where a large wooden table with soft chairs arranged around it lay. Inuyasha went to the head of the table and sat down.  
  
"Have a seat."  
  
Miroku and Sango sat down and mentally prepared themselves.  
  
"I guess you want to know what has been going on. I better start at the beginning." ~~~ Meanwhile, outside the storm raged on. Soon a blanket of snow covered the ground; the trees had lost their leaves to the harsh wind. All of the natural vegetation was frozen, and animals had rushed to find shelter from the winds. In the village, people had holed up in their homes, huddled around dying fires, bundled in blankets. Worry and end of the world thoughts were coursing through the villager's minds. The rice fields had frozen over, and crops were killed from the flash freeze. Demons had hidden themselves in the dead trees, spying, waiting for the order to attack. Mental, at the top of a cliff, overlooking his handy work, spoke to Naraku.  
  
"Do you see that tree out there, the one that survived the onslaught of my storm?"  
  
Naraku looked out, and to his amazement, there was a giant group of connected trees with healthy green leaves sitting there, surrounded by snow.  
  
"How can that be? I thought your storm would freeze everything." Naraku asked, disbelieving.  
  
"That is were my mortal enemies have holed up. Underneath them is where Inuyasha has built his den."  
  
'They always camp near their allies. How predictable.' Mental thought to himself.  
  
Mental turned to Naraku. "Prepare your demons, we will attack when I flush them out of that den."  
  
Naraku didn't like to be ordered around, but this person could kill him with out any effort, and if Inuyasha's life was involved, he would have to go along with it, much to his disgust. ~~~ Inuyasha had been retelling his story for the better part of an hour, from the very beginning where his father had made Tetsusaiga, all the way to where he had to purify the demon personality. Miroku's mind was a storm of conflicting thoughts and emotion. As he sorted through everything, he realized that the hanyou (half demon) had opened up to them. That confused him the most. It wasn't like Inuyasha to be so nice and open. The same thought was running through Sango's mind. 'Since when was he so open?' Sango had made sense of most of what had happened, but she felt a need to talk this over with Kagome. She would have to find the priestess and ask her some things. ~~~ Kagome was wandering around, looking for Inuyasha, after she had cleaned up after him. She was slightly peeved, but they did need to collect the rest of the group and fill them in. She stumbled upon them, Inuyasha having finished his tale, and Sango was leaving in search for her.  
  
"There you are Kagome. I need to talk to you."  
  
Kagome was caught off guard, Sango had something she wanted to discuss and she was going to get some answers if she had to force them out of her. Kagome knew this would happen, so she suggested that they use the hot spring and talk there, since they wouldn't want the boys eavesdropping. Sango was thrilled at the idea of an enclosed spring, free from a certain pervert's prying eyes. The two went off in the direction of the spring. ~~~ Inuyasha watched them go, knowing exactly where they were off to. He had counted on Sango needing the girl talk, so now he could discuss some things with the monk. The monk was lost in thought, not knowing how to take in this new Inuyasha. Inuyasha got up, and headed of to his study, hoping the monk would be troubled enough to follow him. Miroku was pulled out of his thoughts when Inuyasha got up and left. He had some questions and Inuyasha was the only one who could answer them. He got up and followed the hanyou to his study. ~~~ In the spring the girls had had a talk about the changes in Inuyasha. Sango had told her about the curse Inuyasha had put on Miroku's hand. Kagome could restrain her laughter at that. Plots of revenge entered her mind. Sango saw that look on Kagome's face and was almost scared to ask what she was thinking. Kagome saw the look of fear on Sango's face and began to explain her idea to her. ~~~ In the study, Inuyasha was standing over the small model of the area he had. He could feel the storm raging outside, and he knew he would have a big fight on his hands. Miroku had followed him, and Inuyasha could finish the last bit of his plan, and they would be able to face this threat together and stand a chance. Seeing the confused look on the monk's face he began his explanation.  
  
"I put that curse on your hand for a reason Miroku. I could sense that your time was coming and I knew you would go off and die somewhere, abandoning us. I put the curse there, hoping it would infuriate you enough for you to come after me to remove it. While he was here, my demon personality gave me some insight into your actions and suggested that to me, and presented me with a way to help you. When you attacked me, I was able to seal it up so to extend your time. Now you shall be here when we most need everyone, when we will be faced with this great evil I sense."  
  
Miroku listened in shock to why Inuyasha had done what he had done.  
  
'He did that to save me, so I could be here to destroy Naraku, and be free from this blasted curse.' Miroku thought.  
  
Inuyasha turned back to his model. Miroku still had one question.  
  
"Why did you help me Inuyasha? I haven't done anything to deserve it, much less with me treating you the way I did."  
  
"Part of that was my fault for misleading you all to think I was uneducated and slow. It was necessary for me; otherwise if any one of those demons had realized I was smart, those battles may not have been won. As for why I helped you, it was for Sango's sake. I didn't want to deal with a weepy Sango." Inuyasha gruffly disguised the fact that he actually cared.  
  
Miroku saw through his cover and felt thanks, for Inuyasha had opened his eyes to what was before him, much better than Sango could have.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha." Miroku left, after giving his thanks, to try to spy on the girls. Inuyasha, after Miroku left, smiled.  
  
The girls would be in for a surprise when they tried to get revenge on Miroku. ~~~ "That is to evil, Kagome. I don't think I could go through with it." Sango said.  
  
"You know he deserves it." Kagome replied, justifying her plan.  
  
"I know it, but that doesn't make it right." Sango doubted the plan.  
  
"But the look on his face will be worth it right?" Kagome was getting good at convincing her friend to do things.  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
"Don't worry Sango, I'll have my camera so we can immortalize his look forever."  
  
They had gotten out of the spring, gotten dried off, and were ready to go off and torture Miroku. ~~~ Outside, the wind dies down, and Mental walks out of the shadows, flanked by several witches and warlocks. He signaled his minions, and they began producing several spells of destruction. A few balls of energy were lobbed at the den, impacting on the barrier, sending blue shockwaves into the earth. This went on for several minutes, and then Mental signaled with his hand to stop the bombardment. He signaled to the harpies to begin their assault. The harpies, women-like creatures with wings and powerful magic, flew over the den, tossing purple orbs into the protective barrier. ~~~ Inside the den, the girls had gone off in search of Miroku when they were sent to their feet by a massive blast that shook dirt loose from the ceiling. They covered their heads from the shower of dirt. They regained their footing, only to be sent back down to the ground by a second blast.  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome yelled to Sango.  
  
"I don't know!" Sango yelled back.  
  
Their thoughts of revenge were replaced by fear. Inuyasha appeared over them, fully dressed with Tetsusaiga strapped to his hip and staff in hand.  
  
"We are under attack, what did you think was happening?" Inuyasha retorted. Another blast shook the den. He steadied himself against the wall.  
  
"Get ready, I have a feeling this will be a long battle."  
  
There was another blast, and more dirt shook itself loose. Some rocks were knocked loose, and were defected by Inuyasha's staff. There was one more blast, and then it went quiet.  
  
"Quickly now, go and meet me at the entrance." Inuyasha ordered, and rushed of to find the source of the explosions. The girls went off to retrieve their respective gear. ~~~ Outside, in the tree, the two were shaken awake by the blasts.  
  
"Already?" The young man asked no one in particular, drowsy from sleep.  
  
"I would have thought he would have waited a while longer."  
  
"Obviously he didn't. Now get up and let's go to work."  
  
He tightened his grip on her.  
  
"Do we have to?" She got annoyed at him and pushed him of the bed onto the floor.  
  
"You know we have to, you lazy good-for-nothing"  
  
"Aw, I guess we do don't we." He got up and got dressed, retrieved his sword, and opened up part of the branched, revealing a gray blanket covering the land. His wife came up behind him, similarly dressed for battle.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Of course." The two jumped out of the tree, the trees reverting to their original form, dead from the cold. The two headed of in the direction of the bombardment. ~~~ Mental was watching the bombardment, waiting for the barrier to crack. Naraku came up behind him, one of his puppets no doubt.  
  
'That is one really paranoid hanyou, to be constantly using puppets,' Mental thought.  
  
The puppet spoke. "I have the army, Mental."  
  
"What's with the puppet, Naraku?"  
  
"It is merely a form of protection. I don't take chances where that group is involved. They are an annoyance, and have always destroyed my minions." The puppet answered.  
  
Mental shrugged and turned to watch the coming battle. ~~~ The group had gathered at the front door. There were small explosions in the background, attempts at getting through the barrier. Inuyasha threw open the doors, and charged out, swinging Tetsusaiga. He destroyed much of the harpies with the cutting wind, and the few he didn't were sucked up by Miroku's air rip. The group got together and faced the figures in the distance. They recognized Naraku, but the person next to them sent chills up their spines. He looked like he embodied the face of pure evil. When he spoke, his voice was enough to scare the crap out of any kid and sufficiently scare an adult.  
  
"So you are the ones. I believe you are Inuyasha?" He pointed a finger at Inuyasha.  
  
"So what if I am, what is it to you?"  
  
Mental withdrew his hand back into his cloak. "Good."  
  
Demons suddenly burst out from all sides, and not just normal ones. These were armed with bows and swords, and would be harder to defeat. They pulled out their respective weapons and poised to attack on command. Inuyasha held his sword in front of him, ready to deflect the attacks; Miroku resealed his rip after hearing the bees, and held his staff in front of him; Kagome notched an arrow into her bow, and Sango pulled her boomerang off of her back. Mental nodded and walked off, going to face his mortal enemies, who had snuck around his back, and were coming straight for him. He pulled his katana out, glowing an eerie black. There was the couple standing opposite the clearing from him, their swords drawn, one glowing a pure white, and the other glimmering with different colors.  
  
"So Mental, you decided to show your ugly face."  
  
"Of course, you know I wouldn't pass up a chance to get part of the key." Mental retorted. A woman came up from behind Mental, and drew her sword, it glimmering with darkness.  
  
"So you found yourself a mate, did you now Mental?"  
  
"Ah, yes, I did. Let me introduce you to Sheeva." He motioned to the woman next to him.  
  
"This ends now Mental." The guy stated.  
  
"I am afraid not," Mental replied and jumped into battle. ~~~ Inuyasha watched him leave, and then turned to watch the demons. As soon as he had left, Naraku's puppet and army had attacked. Masses of arrows were fired, and he deflected the few that were on target with his sword. Every chance he got he would send out the cutting wind, taking down part of the army. The rest of the group was doing their part, Kagome firing purifying arrows, Sango throwing her boomerang, and Miroku using his wards like Chinese stars to kill the demons. They were just low-level demons, and with their weapons they just took longer to destroy. Soon the army was reduced to nothing but ash and body parts. They spread out, looking for any hiding demons. While he followed the trail that strange man had left, Inuyasha was attacked by two demon ninjas. He entered a swordfight with them. ~~~ Sango had gone off in another direction, and had stumbled across Kohaku. Her brother still had the Shikon shard imbedded in his back that kept him alive. ~~~ Miroku was looking through the carnage for any survivors, when a ninja popped out from nowhere and engaged in battle. ~~~ Kagome had felt the presence of two shards. One she identified as belonging to Kohaku, the other was deeper into the forest. She followed it, and stumbled across Kikyou.  
  
"What the? I thought Inuyasha killed her!" Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"I can assure you I am very much alive now, my dear Kagome. Mental was nice enough to bring me back and let me have my revenge." Kikyou explained to the shocked Kagome.  
  
"You bitch! Why can't you just stay in hell where you belong?" Kagome yelled, angered at Kikyou for never leaving them alone.  
  
She strung her bow, intent on putting her back where she belonged.  
  
*************  
  
Admiral: New and exciting questions for me to answer now! Who will win their fights? Just what exactly is going on with those new people, and what is this about a key? Find their answers in Part 2 of Mind over Matter!  
  
Tigi: YAY! Kikyou is back! (  
  
Admiral: Ahh, shaddup.  
  
Tigi: I knew you would bring her back. (  
  
Admiral: It's just for her to fight Kagome, _,  
  
*Admiral rubs temples*  
  
Admiral: get over it.  
  
Tigi: *of in la la land* you brought her back, you brought her back.  
  
Tigi continues to repeat that phrase.  
  
Vein pops in admiral's head.  
  
Admiral smashes window on red box with the words: "To be used on delusional editors"  
  
Admiral removes the mallet and smashes Tigi into a pancake.  
  
Tigi: @_@ you.bought...back.  
  
Tigi passes out.  
  
Admiral: Ah, much better.  
  
Admiral: I must rest; this took a lot to write. I will post the next chapter and beginning of part two after I receive a grand total of, lets say 30 reviews. I shrunk the number just to be nice, but be prepared for a good week before I can post.  
  
Tigi: Liar, the second you have free time you'll be writing again.  
  
Admiral: All right, I admit it I am addicted to writing now.  
  
Tigi: You haven't thanked your reviewers yet either.  
  
Admiral: OMG! You are right! *Bashes head against wall*  
  
Admiral: It is time that I thank all my reviewers. It is in no particular order, I just read and typed, starting with the massive questions first, and those who reviewed most often, and had questions.  
  
Heather: I'm sure everyone has a bit of trouble with Inuyasha being intelligent. Remember, he acted the way he did to save his ass, not because he was. Nice tactic I must say. Unfortunately, someone far smarter that Naraku has come, so I need him to be smarter. It doesn't mean he will be able to communicate effectively though. O_~  
  
Isa: It would, but don't worry, I shortened the number, and this story will be completed. That is what Tigi is here for. Tigi: I have a fetish for dead people. Admiral: O_O, okay.I did not need to know that. Admiral: I know my chapters are kind of short, but it is either fast update=short chapter or slow update=long chapter. Take your pick. I split my chapters into themes too. They are getting longer though. I had much to do, and little time to do it with part 1.  
  
Yue-chan: That's my job. OOC-ness will not happen while The Admiral is on the job. Always there must be an explanation. I am the Admiral, ruler of the no OOC-ness. Bwahaha.  
  
empress25987: I believe your questions have been answered.  
  
Chri: Thank you for your patronage, and for catching my little mistake. Here comes my new bad guy.  
  
futagoakuma-tenshi01 and futagoakuma-tenshi02: Interesting, I have twins reading my story. Thank you futagoakuma-tenshi02 for the starting patronage.  
  
As for everyone else who I didn't get around to thanking: Thank you for your reviews. I will keep them in mind as I write more for this story. 


	11. Part 2: Out From the Frying Pan, and In...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
I wish I did  
  
For if I did  
  
I would be rich  
  
And just fiction  
  
This would be  
  
Rants of the Author:  
  
This is written  
  
In poem form  
  
Because that is all  
  
I am doing now  
  
Writing poems  
  
For English hell  
  
But at least  
  
The story big  
  
Is not so  
  
Done this chapter is  
  
Finished it is  
  
Updated I have  
  
Ch 12 is soon to be  
  
Enjoy  
  
Mind over Matter  
  
Part 2: Open Your Eyes  
  
Chapter 11 - Out From the Frying Pan, and Into the Fire.  
  
************************************  
  
Kikyou and Kagome exchanged a few arrows, each missing by centimeters. They went on like that until an arrow grazed Kagome's side, drawing blood. Kagome cried out, and replied with an arrow of her own, scoring a hit on Kikyou's shoulder, similar to the one she had received from Naraku all those years earlier. Kagome felt weakened by blood loss, but managed to stand her ground.  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha wasn't making much progress with the ninjas either. A few sword blows here, a few parries there, neither gaining nor losing ground. He heard Kagome cry out in pain, distracting him for a moment. The ninjas took advantage of his distraction and pulled out a few metal stars, with sharpened points. Inuyasha heard the stars coming, and blocked with his sword. The stars ricocheted and embedded themselves in the nearby trees. Inuyasha chanted a quick spell, tiring of the game. The ninjas were caught of guard, and were blown to pieces by the expanding ball of energy. Inuyasha took a look at the strange stars they had thrown; they were unlike anything he had ever seen. A second scream reminded him of Kagome. He tore of in the direction of her scent, forgetting about the stars, picking up another smell along the way. One of death and earth.a smell he thought he had rid himself of a while ago.one he would make sure went away and stayed there.  
  
~~~  
  
Mental was enjoying himself. They had all fallen into his trap, soon he would be able to dismantle the group from the inside, severely lowering their odds of survival. He exchanged a few sword moves with Shiron. A figure eight swing here, a couple of fast strikes here and there, nothing too fancy. He wasn't here to destroy Shiron or his mate, he had long since realized that would be impossible to beat them without help, as was the same for them. That's why he knew he had to worm his way to the center of the little group and destroy the one who held them together; then nothing could stop him from taking the last key fragment. Then all that was left would be to retrieve the other half from Shiron, and he would have control of a vastly powerful weapon. This was just a distraction. Soon he would be able to easily destroy all that Kagome had worked for, all with a little trickery and deception. It was time to put into motion the second phase of his plan. Mental made a giant leap backwards, and disappeared into the shadows. Shiron had experienced this many times before, fighting until Mental grew tired of them and disappeared to do more dirty work. He felt an odd feeling; something that told him they were going to fall into some trap, but he couldn't place his finger on what Mental was planning.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha rushed towards the two scents that were Kagome and Kikyou. He was bewildered over the fact that she was back after he had destroyed her. He smelt the coppery scent of blood.Kagome's blood. He felt his own blood begin to boil, and a possessiveness he never new he had come up from nowhere. "Damn instincts," Inuyasha thought, cursing his 'natural tendencies'. He hoped he would get there in time.  
  
~~~  
  
Kikyou and Kagome looked pretty bad off. They had continued their little duel for quite some time now, and each only had an arrow left. Kagome felt Inuyasha's presence getting closer, and she knew she would have to get rid of Kikyou soon, or the dead priestess would haunt her for the rest of her life. Kikyou was faster in stringing here bow, preparing her last arrow, the one that would rid her of this pesky reincarnation. She released the arrow.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha was fast approaching the clearing Kagome and Kikyou were using as a battlefield. As he neared the clearing, he saw each of them were down to their last arrow. He saw Kikyou draw her arrow with speed born from years of practice. Kagome was a sitting duck. He hope he reached her in time.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome saw the arrow coming closer. She shut her eyes knowing she had lost. She waited for the end to come, but it never did. She opened her eyes to find Inuyasha standing in front of her, with Tetsusaiga drawn. He had deflected Kikyou's arrow, giving Kagome a chance. She drew her last arrow, and aimed for Kikyou, behind the protection Inuyasha offered. He offered no resistance to Kagome killing her, and maybe it would be better that way. Before Kagome could let go, Kikyou spoke, an evil laugh coming deep from within her. "You couldn't get rid of me Inuyasha, what makes you think my reincarnation can?" Inuyasha responded in a cold voice, surprising Kagome with just how cold it could become. "You have become nothing more than a servant of evil, Kikyou. That is why I could get over you. Now you shall die, and stay that way." On cue, Kagome released her arrow, surrounded by a strange purifying white light, instead of the usual purple. Kikyou opened her mouth to declare that she would have her revenge, but no sound came out as she was completely purified.  
  
When the smoke cleared, a ghostly white form of Kikyou was floating there. She was not injured, and wore a smile, instead of the usual scowl she wore when she was undead. "Thank you for releasing me." was all she said as she faded into nothingness.  
  
~~~  
  
Miroku was battling his ninja, and was getting nowhere fast. Whenever he opened his wind tunnel, the ninja would throw a star into it, nicking the void. He used his staff to block the sword, but wouldn't be able to get close enough to knock him out. He hoped some one would come along and help him out of this useless battle.  
  
~~~  
  
Mental was tiring of this little game. The clearing he had chosen to fight Shiron in had picked up numerous scars and slash marks from missed sword moves and power surges. He felt the doll that was Kikyou have it's life force extinguished. He new that the puppet had failed just liked planned. With this Kagome person injured, that would put her out of commission just long enough for him to manipulate the girl right into his little plan for the ultimate demise of the group. It was time. He pushed back and did a back flip, landing in the darkness, disappearing into its depths. Shiron blocked the last slice, and sheathed his powered down sword. Mental's wife had also disappeared. He felt a slight unease, for whatever plan Mental was concocting had just been put into motion. He knew from experience that he better hurry and try to figure out what was happening and put a stop to it. His mate walked up, and placed her head on his shoulder, giving him a hug. He returned the hug out of habit, thoughts deep in the mess that Mental had created.  
  
~~~  
  
Sango was knee deep in her fight with Kohaku. She still could not bring herself to kill Kohaku, and it was becoming a major disadvantage. Kohaku suddenly stopped and took of into the darkness, leaving Sango behind. She puzzled over his disappearance, but her thoughts were centered on Miroku when she heard his cry of pain. She took off in the direction she had last seen the priest.  
  
~~~  
  
Miroku was quickly losing. The ninja were becoming a pain in the butt, and he saw no end to it. Suddenly out of nowhere Kohaku appeared and stabbed him in the back with his chain sickle thingy. Miroku let of a cry of pain and slumped to his knees. The last thing he saw was Sango hurtling her boomerang.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome had passed out after her ordeal, forcing Inuyasha to haul her back to the den. He had her cradled in her arms when Sango came rushing by with Miroku in tow on Kirara. Inuyasha saw his condition and simple stated, "To the den".  
  
A big ass demon suddenly reared up behind them. It was as ugly as hell too. "You thought you got off that easily?" it bellowed, catching the group of guard. Before they could do anything a glowing sword blade popped out from its forehead, killing the beast. It fell to the ground with a loud wummf and disintegrated. "Go to the den, and take my mate with you. She is a healer and can help you. I will finish up here." Shiron was standing behind the bones of the demon, and picked out his sword. Inuyasha glanced back and gave a nod, before continuing on. Rynn, caught up with the group and followed them down into the den.  
~~~ Shiron stood there and reached out throughout the desolation. He felt emptiness, save a few retreating demons. He felt Mental was also nearby, but was shrouding himself from his perception. He dismissed Mental and set to work on fixing the damage Mental had caused. Shiron sheathed his sword and closed his eyes. He felt his power flow through him as he returned life to the section of forest that was the battlefield. 'This is strange. Usually the battles we have with Mental are long and drawn out, not this quick.' Shiron thought. 'Something is not right here.'  
  
~~~  
  
Inside the den, Inuyasha had brought Kagome to his bed and gently laid her down. Rynn followed him in with some water, a cloth, and a few other items. She laid her hand upon her forehead, and concentrated. In a few moments she spoke. "She will be all right. I trust you can take care of the wounds?" Inuyasha nodded. "Good. I am of to take care of Miroku if you need me." She got up and left to tend Miroku's more pressing wounds. Inuyasha delicately cleaned and dressed her wounds, having watched Kaede so many times. When he finished, Shiron walked into the room. Inuyasha sensed his presence and gave of a low growl while placing his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Shiron chuckled.  
  
"You have nothing to fear from me Inuyasha."  
  
"Just who the fuck are you anyway?"  
  
Shiron laughed again.  
  
"I guess I haven't formally introduced myself yet have I? I am Lord Shironseki, and you have already met my mate, Lady Rynn, the daughter of the lord of the Southern lands."  
  
"Feh"  
  
"Come. I have much to tell you and little time to do it in."  
  
Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome, lying there on the bed.  
  
"She will be all right."  
  
"Feh"  
  
Inuyasha and Shiron walked outside.  
  
"The person you met out next to Naraku's puppet is Mental, the most despicable vile evil creature this world has ever seen. He is my enemy, and unfortunately, has allied himself with Naraku."  
  
"So? Why should I care that he has allied himself with that bastard Naraku?"  
  
"You should. You will be unable to touch Naraku now that Mental is with him. The only way we can defeat them is for us to fight together."  
  
"Feh. I don't need your help."  
  
Shiron cut him of with a wave of his hand. "Then Mental has already won. Naraku will get the Shikon jewel, and Mental will get this piece of the key."  
  
"Wait just a fucking minute here, what is this about a key?"  
  
"Oh. That is the entire reason Mental, Rynn, and I are here. It is our quest, much like yours is to complete the jewel and kill Naraku. In short, the key, when completely assembled, opens the door to a vastly powerful device that is capable of completely destroying a planet. Basically, the key parts are scattered over time and space, so we have to go time hopping to find them. The next one will appear here in Japan in a few weeks."  
  
"Feh"  
  
"I'm sure this is just mindless babble to you, but without our help, you and your friends lives are in severe danger."  
  
~~~  
  
"Kukuku. He doesn't suspect a thing." Mental chuckled to himself, hidden deep in the shadows. "Tigi, is the trap ready?" Mental's mindless servant, Tigi, came up behind him. "Yes, mi lord." "Good. It is time for that girl to wake up."  
  
Kagome woke up. She vaguely remembered what had happened in the battle. Soon the world came into focus and she remembered what had happened. She noticed the bandages on her. She removed them to find no wounds. Rynn had been back to help her with a speedy recovery. Then she remembered something. "Oh my gosh! I have finals tomorrow! And I haven't studied! I hope Inuyasha wouldn't mind if I went off for a couple of days." Kagome got out of bed and got her big yellow backpack. She snuck through the halls expecting to find Inuyasha somewhere. She hadn't though, only the sight of the snoozing Sango and Miroku. They made a cute couple and she made a mental note to tease them later for it. She exited the den, and still she had not caught sight of him. 'At this rate I will be able to go home without being pestered.' Kagome thought happily as she headed towards the well.  
  
Kagome had made it to the well, and no Inuyasha yet. She breathed a sigh of relief. She chunked her backpack over the well ledge. "Just where do you think you are going?" a voice came from behind her, startling her. She turned around to find Inuyasha standing behind her. "Oh, it is just you Inuyasha. Look, I have finals tommorow, and I really need to study for them..."  
~~~ Inuyasha was talking with Shiron, when he smelt a demon near the well, along with Kagome's scent. "I sense it too." Shiron looked off in the direction of the well. Inuyasha took off, followed by Shiron. 'What is going on here.OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!' "NOOO! Inuyasha.you mustn't go. ah shit," Shiron screamed after him. Inuyasha was too far ahead, and disappeared into the depths of the forest.  
  
"Oh shit.this is not good."  
  
~~~  
  
"You aren't going anywhere with these, wench." Inuyasha snatched the Shikon fragments that were hanging from her neck.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you are doing?  
  
"Sit!"  
  
The beads around his neck began to glow, but then stopped as he muttered something and ripped them off.  
  
"Finally I am free of these stupid beads and you. At least those spells were good for something." Kagome was in shock.  
  
'He. he. just removed the prayer beads. How could he? I thought they could only be removed by me.'  
  
"And now it is time to remove the pesky thorn in my side, my shard detector."  
  
Kagome was in a state of shock, fear and grief. He had just confirmed all of her deepest fears. Tears flowed as she looked around in panic. She noticed her arrows that had fallen out of her backpack unnoticed when she had tossed it down the well. She rushed over and picked them up and strung an arrow.  
  
"Kukuku. do you really think your arrows can hurt me now that I have my new powers?"  
  
Kagome grunted and pulled back. Inuyasha moved to give her a clear shot.  
  
"Take your best shot."  
  
Kagome let the arrow fly. Inuyasha broke the glowing arrow in half with his staff. Inuyasha chuckled and started walking towards her.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that."  
  
Kagome backed up and fell into the well, tears streaming and a new emotion forming: hate. She screamed one last thing as she fell:  
  
"I hate you Inuyasha."  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha was flying at top speed towards the well. He saw Kagome standing there with her arrow drawn. It clicked in his mind that this was a trap, but why by Kagome? She let the arrow fly. He mustered up as much of his spiritual strength as possible, and tried to stop the arrow. The arrow slowly pushed him back against the god tree. He felt his strength leaving him as he fought the arrows strength. He felt his power leave him, and the arrow pierced his heart. He was pinned again. The last thing he heard before he slipped into the darkness was  
  
"I hate you Inuyasha."  
  
************************  
  
Author's rantings:  
  
I couldn't keep  
  
Them like this.  
  
I was missing  
  
The sad  
  
Depressing parts.  
  
Plus I have to give  
  
A reason  
  
To despise Mental.  
  
More to come with Ch 12!  
  
Will I twist the knife  
  
Deeper and deeper?  
  
Or will I pull it out?  
  
Ch 12: Death Never Looked so Sweet.  
  
*Don't worry  
  
This story shall  
  
Not be one  
  
Of sadness  
  
And woe* 


	12. Part 2: Death Never Looked so Sweet

Disclaimer: I claim disclaiming claiming Inuyasha.  
  
And now to twist the knife while putting a bit of antibacterial in the wound.  
  
Mind over Matter  
  
Part 2: Open Your Eyes  
  
Chapter 12 - Death Never looked so Sweet.  
  
************************************  
  
Kagome landed at the bottom of the well and was transported back to her time. She shot an arrow into the bottom of the well, sealing it off, preventing him from following her. She sat back and let the tears flow. How could she have been so foolish to believe she had a chance with Inuyasha? He had just been using her, and now he no longer needed her. She felt like killing herself the grief was so strong. Her new spawned hate was the only thing that kept her from doing just that. How she hated his guts now.  
  
Back in the past, Shiron arrived at the well too late. Inuyasha had been pinned. Kagome had gone down the well. Mental's trap had been sprung, and he had seen it too late. Shiron's mind was racing as he assessed the situation and planned against Mental. 'All right. Inuyasha pinned, Kagome back in her time, they hate each other now, and I will soon lose my best chance against Mental. This does not look very good.' He saw the Inuyasha illusion Mental had used out of the corner of his eye. He pulled out a small dagger and threw it at the little bulb on the ground that was producing the illusion. The shard it had fell to the ground with a small clink. Shiron picked it up and placed it in his robe pocket. 'This might come in handy.' Shiron felt the workings of a plan enter the corner of his mind. Shiron opened up a telepathic link with his mate, "Rynn, come quick, we have got ourselves a problem." "What kind of problem?" She asked.  
  
"Well, in short, I've got a pinned half-demon, a emotionally disrtraut girl, and a sealed well."  
  
"A trap?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Mental."  
  
"Of course. He has left, so if he finishes with his trap, he will be in the future making sure we cannot repair the damage in time."  
  
"Of course, split those two, and make them never want to see the other again. I'd say that really does put a dent in our plans, now doesn't this?"  
  
"Yes. We don't have much time. We have to go to the future before Mental can finish his work. He knows that all he has to do is get Kagome occupied with someone else, and that will put her out of his hair permanently. But he also can't kill her; otherwise he would have to deal with a revengeful hanyou, which doubles the thorn in his side."  
  
"You sure it would be wise to pull the arrow out that way if she is killed?"  
  
"We would have no choice. I hope I don't have too. He has the upper hand now. If he finishes in the future, we will lose this battle, and he knows it. Quickly take care of those two and give them instructions. I will be waiting for you in the future."  
  
"Till then, my love."  
  
"You too."  
  
Shiron touched the clear crystal hanging around his neck, and disappeared in a white flash.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome lost track of the time she spent at the bottom of the well. It could have been minutes, or hours. All she knew was the heartbreak. So lost in her grief, she didn't notice the footsteps, or the door of the well sliding open. At the top of the well appeared a shadow of a person. The shadow called down to her, "Are you all right?" He heard the continued sobbing. He didn't know what to do. He had just moved here, and had come to pay the shrine a visit because he was close to the shrine owners where he had come from. He did the only think he could think of: go down and help out the poor girl. He found the rope ladder and made his way down. "How odd. Why would there be a ladder in a well?" He thought to himself. He figured the girl must come down her to get away from it all. He reached the bottom of the well and found a girl around his age there. 'How strange.' "Are you all right?" Kagome looked up from her sobbing startled that she hadn't noticed him.  
  
"What. who are you?"  
  
"Me? I just moved here, and had come to pay the shrine a visit because I knew the shrine owners in my old town. I thought I might find some old friends. That is when I heard you and came to have a look."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What are you doing down here anyway?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"All right." Kagome told her story, from the very beginning, through all the happy moments, through all the worst ones, all the way to the end. All of this, she told through sobs while crying on this strangers shoulder.  
  
"Man. I guess you are qualified to cry. I would if all that crap happened to me."  
  
"You mean. you believe me?"  
  
"In a weird sort of way, it makes sense."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For believing."  
  
"Don't mention it. Now lets get you out of this well."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it. No longer than a day had passed and her luck has completely turned around. And this time she wouldn't let go. She knew what it felt like to be let go, and she had no intention of it happening again. She had found someone who actually cared and understood her. She wasn't going to let go for the world.  
  
~~~  
  
There was a bright flash of light. When the dust cleared, there stood Shiron. "All right, let's see here." Shiron looked around. "Hmmm." Shiron closed his eyes and expanded his perception to encompass the neighborhood. 'Hmm, it seems Mental beat us to the punch. He already has an agent in. Damn.' He picked up a couple of conversations. Most were about trivial things, but one conversation picked up his interest. It was about the upcoming dance. 'Damn. We have one week to fix all of this. If Kagome and Inuyasha don't go that dance together, then we will fail. Damn, this couldn't have happened at a more inoperable time. I haven't had the chance to earn her trust, so she won't listen to me.' Shiron moved behind the god tree so to avoid being spotted. 'Hmmm, it seems we will have to go undercover.' He searched around for a good place for them to stay and watch over things. 'Perfect. There is a family going on vacation. I don't think they will mind some house sitters, and the school is about to receive some foreign exchange students.' There was another flash of white, and there stood Rynn.  
  
"There you are. How's it look?"  
  
"Not good, but there is a chance. We're going to have to go through her family to get to her now. Mental beat us to the punch."  
  
"Hmm. Undercover work?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Who do we get to be this time?"  
  
"How do you feel about foreign exchange students?"  
  
"You mean we have to go through school again?"  
  
"Afraid so." "Taken care of housing?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"What's the first step?"  
  
"Well, I figure we will pose as school officials. From what I have been able to gather, Kagome misses school quite a bit because she is in the feudal time period, and her grandpa passes it of as sickness, so I think we will suggest home schooling around her sickness. It should work, plus her mom is already thinking about it. We just have to push her over the edge. It will be better for her in the long run."  
  
"Good plan. It just might work. When?"  
  
"Now. We have to hurry though, Kagome is still in the well, but she won't stay there forever. Plus we don't want to be caught between her and her mom. Let's go."  
  
Shiron transformed into a tall person wearing a businesses suit. Rynn, being a white kitsune, also transformed into business executive wear. They walked out from behind the tree and headed to the Higurashi residence.  
  
~~~  
  
"Damn. So he thinks he can stop me, ehh? I'll show him. Two can play at this little game." Mental opened up a cell phone and dialed a number. He threw his voice to sound like an old lady that lived near the residence. "Hello? Yes, I would like to report a crime about to take place. Yes, I saw these two strange people walking to the Higurashi residence, and I fear for them. One of them appeared to be armed. You'll send someone over? Oh thank you." He shut the phone. "He, he, he. Now what will you do without some ID Shiron? The cops know who the school executives are and you look nothing like them. Your cover will be blown. And then I will have won the battle."  
  
~~~  
  
The pair walked up to the door and knocked. Shiron felt the dispatch of the local police.  
  
"Damn. We have less time now. Mental called the cops. Put on your game face."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi opened the door. "Hi, how may I help you?"  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi, we are representatives from the school board. We are here because of your daughter."  
  
"Oh my, she hasn't done anything wrong has she?"  
  
"No, Mrs. Higurashi, she hasn't. We were just concerned over her large number of absences due to sickness. We are here to suggest that after this school year, you pull her out and home school her. We believe that it would beneficial to Kagome if she was home schooled because she could work her schedule around her sickness, and catch up when she isn't much easier."  
  
"Oh. Well, I was thinking about it, but I didn't want to pull her away from her friends and such. Why don't you come in? "  
  
" Ahh, I wish we could, but we have a meeting to go to in a few minutes."  
  
"We were just stopping by to let you know how the school feels about her situation." Rynn added.  
  
"Okay. I will consider this."  
  
"We are not trying to burden you Mrs. Higurashi, we just think it is best for your daughter."  
  
"Oh, it isn't a burden, really."  
  
"All right, Mrs. Higurashi, we must be off now, goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
The pair hurriedly retreated down the stairs, and disappeared into the night. Not two seconds later a couple of cop cars pulled up. Cops got out and began to scour the area. They went and interrogated some of the neighbors for information. A pair walked up the Higurashi residence and rung the doorbell.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi? Sorry to disturb you, but we got a call from one of your neighbors claiming that there was suspicious activity in the area. Have you noticed anything?"  
  
"No, officer, I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary."  
  
"Okay. Sorry to bother you."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi closed the door. 'How odd.'  
  
~~~  
  
"Damn. They made it out of there in time. Fuck." Mental slammed his fist on the table in the office he was occupying. "Tigi!" Mental's personal servant came up behind him. "Yes sir?" "Dig up any info on those two." He pointed to a screen. "I want to know everything, from what they do to when they do it." "Yes sir!" "Now go." Tigi scurried of to do his task.  
  
**********************  
  
I had to split this chapter in two to spread the story out a bit, and so you would get it faster.  
  
I need a name for the guy Kagome met. I am crappy with names, so any suggestions would be helpful, otherwise I will just give him a common name of the top of my head. And it will sound misplaced and crappy. He won't be a major part of the story unless I really want to inflict some pain on my readers. *evil looks from reviewers* Which might happen. But don't worry, everything works out in the end.  
  
Now you all will have to wait for the next chapter to see if I will reverse what I have done. Kukuku. 


	13. Part 2: A Grim Future

I own the world. Inuyasha is part of the world. Therefore I own Inuyasha.   
  
Admiral: "You all must excuse my lack of updates. I have been quite busy, but I finally got a bit more done. I went to Canada this last week. Interesting place it is. For one, it is a hell of a lot cleaner and cooler than Houston is. Just to get away from the 110-degree weather and 90% humidity was almost like heaven. Unfortunately for me, I went with my family, meaning I got drug around to see all the "pretty sights". What a bunch of bull. A but load of walking just to see rocks. If I wanted to see rocks, I'd turn on the nature shows. This means my plans for writing all that week went down the drain. If only this laptop's battery wire thing hadn't of broke, I might have gotten some good writing in on those long drives. Such is my luck. I got bits and pieces done though. I learned a valuable lesson about writing… The best place for it is where no one can fuck with you. At least I got to see a grizzly up close and personal while I was in Banff."   
  
Admiral: "Here is the next exciting installment of... of... Lines please..."   
  
Stage director: "Mind over Matter." *cough* "yah idiot" *cough*   
  
Admiral: "I heard that. Anyway, here is the next exciting installment of Mind over Matter. There I said it."   
  
Stage director: "As if it wasn't the hardest line in the Universe."   
  
Admiral: "Hey, I just finished a big ass rant. What do you expect?"   
  
Stage director: "I don't know. Just for you to remember the title to your own damn fic, maybe."   
  
Admiral: "Piss off. I've been busy. Trying to fix this small problem I wrote myself into is no small task either. It didn't come out quite the way I wanted it to, but I will move on."   
  
Director: "Cut the chatter people, I have a movie to make."   
  
Admiral: "Shut up. I am the writer. I make the rules. Not you."   
  
Director: "Bu..."   
  
Admiral: "Ah!"   
  
Director: "But.."   
  
Admiral: "Shh!"   
  
Director: "I..."   
  
Admiral: "Zip it!"   
  
Director: "Ah, fuck it. Have it your way."   
  
Admiral: "That's better! On with the fic!"   
  
Readers: "Finally!"   
  
Admiral: "What? You thought we would go on forever?"   
  
Readers: "Yes!"   
  
Admiral: "Some faith you have. On with fic..."   
  
Mind over Matter  
Part 2: Open Your Eyes  
Chapter 13 - A Grim Future  
*************************  
  
  
Back in the well, the two climb out.   
  
"Oh, and by the way my name is."   
  
"Mine's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."   
  
"I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow."   
  
"Yeah, sure." Kagome was exhausted. With everything that was happening to her lately, she was running out of energy.   
  
"You looked tired."   
  
"I am tired."   
  
"You should get some rest."   
  
Kagome nodded her head in agreement. She waved goodbye and headed straight for her room. Her mom said something as she passed by, but she was too tired to notice. She plopped right down on her bed and passed off into a dreamless sleep.   
  
In a dark office somewhere Mental sat thinking. There weren't many spiritual contacts in this time period, so he couldn't cause more pain through dreams. 'Oh well.' He was looking at records from the school. "What do we have here?" Mental pulled out a sheet concerning a certain teacher at Kagome's high school. "Hmm, I bet he will turn. He already has a history. He will fall, and Kagome will be in for more torture. Kukuku...   
  
~~~   
  
It was pure torture. Inuyasha knew he had been pinned, but this was not at all like it was when Kikyou pinned him. He was still conscious. He couldn't believe it. Kagome had pinned him back to the tree. 'My sweet little Kagome... how... could she...' Inuyasha lifted his face from the cold stone floor. He didn't know what to feel. Hate, pain, and confusion bubbled up and mixed, confusing the hell out of Inuyasha, who was only used to simple emotions, like frustration and anger. When his eyes came back into focus he found himself in a damp cold room, with dark halls leading that knows where. He got up off the ground and swayed a little, still groggy from the arrow. 'Just where the hell am I?' Inuyasha started of in the direction of one of the halls, when a dark figure emerged from an opposite hall.   
  
"I wouldn't go that way if I were you." A high-pitched voice came from the dark figure.   
  
"And just who the hell are you?" Inuyasha spun around and landed on his ass from shock.   
  
"I, am Gregg, the Grim Reaper, and I am here for you." The figure came out of the shadows, revealing a cloaked skeleton, complete with sickle. Inuyasha stood up.   
  
"Just try and..." Inuyasha stopped short when he realized that he towered over the reaper. He did a face fault. (A/N J Just thought I'd try these face faults out.)   
  
"What's your bloody problem?" Gregg griped (A/N Alliteration!) "Ah, you fucks are all the same. Just get off your lazy arse, and come with me. Fate wants a word with you." Gregg complained.   
  
"Feh" Inuyasha grumbled his usual response and followed Gregg into the darkness...   
  
~~~   
  
The bell rang. Class had just started. Kagome rushed to her seat, and waited for her long day to start. The teacher hadn't arrived yet, and the class was goofing off. A paper airplane sailed overhead, nailing the teacher right in the forehead as he came in. His face turned a nice shade of red, and Kagome swore she could see steam coming out of his ears. His face returned to normal, and he spoke in a calm cold voice.   
  
"Well, class, since you all seem to have had no trouble at all with last nights homework, you won't have trouble doing all of chapter 5 in your books tonight."   
  
The class sank back in to their seats, dismayed at their current predicament.   
  
'Crap. As if I didn't have enough trouble already.' Kagome thought.   
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Class, we have two foreign exchange students here with us. They will be with us for a month."   
  
The two people who had slipped through unnoticed while the teacher was in his mood stepped forward out of the shadows. The teacher introduced them. "This is David and Stephanie. They are both from America."   
  
When Kagome saw them, she swore she recognized them from somewhere. The looked very familiar, in fact, but she just couldn't place them. The teacher had them take their seats. As they walked past, Kagome felt slight warmth from their presence. The teacher began to put up math problems, and Kagome dismissed the feelings...   
  
~~~   
  
The bell for lunch rang. 'Finally. I thought I was never going to get out of there' Kagome thought as she broke away from the crowds and searched for her friends. 'I don't know why I really hang out with those three. Always forcing me into stuff those three are.' Kagome pondered as she made her way to the table they were sitting at. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the new people heading to the lunch line. She headed over to them. She had some questions she wanted answers to. Everyone seemed to be leaving the new people alone, which was strange for her school, because normally everyone would be swarming them with questions about America, and stuff like weather or not they had baseball cards, played sports over in America and stuff like that. What could she say? Her peers didn't get out much, most not ever leaving the city. There was definitely something odd about those two. She just couldn't place her finger on it. Her friends noticed her and called out for her. She looked back and waved. "I'll be there in a second." She turned back to find that they were gone. She looked around for them, but couldn't find them. She shrugged it off and went to join her friends.   
  
~~~   
  
The pair reached the end of the corridor and found two massive doors. Inuyasha followed behind him, with his arms crossed, scowl on his face. The doors opened revealing rows and rows of cubicles filled by demons of some sort. The room was filled with the steady clack-clack of typewriters and computers. There was an occasional thump or two from stamps. Inuyasha was getting impatient and wanted some answers.   
  
"Just where the fuck am I anyway?"   
  
"You are in limbo, dumbass. Like you were last time. Only this time we can talk to you. This is processing, where we make sure you go where you need to go. Fate has his office around here somewhere. He wants to have a word or two with your lazy ass." Gregg replied, pissed as always. Inuyasha just fehed as always.   
  
"Ah, here we are" Gregg opened a door. "In with you now. Piss off. Go on... Get!" Gregg gave Inuyasha a swift kick inside when the hanyou made no effort to move then slammed the door.   
  
"Ah. Inuyasha. I was expecting you," a deep voice rumbled out from the darkness at the end of the office. Inuyasha could barely make out the outline of the chair and the person.   
  
"You must excuse Gregg. He has a lot to put up with."   
  
"Feh"   
  
"Have a seat Inuyasha." A hand came out from the darkness and indicated a small leather chair in front of the oak desk. "We have much to discuss..."   
  
~~~   
  
Shippo was sitting on a tree branch, bored as bored can be.   
  
'Gee, I'm bored.'   
  
He had run out of things to do. He mentally counted of the things he had already done. He had already chased some insects, played in the meadow, and in the forest. He had bothered Inuyasha's sleeping form for the past few days, getting no response. It really drove him up a wall. His favorite play toy (not that way, you perverts!) had been taken away from him. A new thought popped into his head. He could mess with Miroku and Sango! If he couldn't do anything to Inuyasha, he would mess with those two. He hopped of the tree branch and headed of to the clearing Miroku and Sango were waiting in.   
  
In the clearing...   
  
Miroku and Sango were resting on a log. Miroku had tried numerous times to grope Sango, but the curse was still there. It had begun to seriously cramp his style. But being a patient monk (and perverted), he decided he could wait until he found some one wise in the old ways to help him out, because Inuyasha wasn't conscious enough to remove it. His thought drifted to the pinned hanyou. It must be hard on him to be pinned not once, but twice now, by people he had known. It was going to be even harder for them to crack open the nut that was Inuyasha now that Kagome had unknowingly pinned him. Miroku kind of felt sorry for the hanyou. This was the second time this had happened to him. Then he remembered Inuyasha would be pissed at him for pitying him. Miroku chuckled.   
  
"What's so funny Miroku?" Sango asked, looking up from her boomerang cleaning.   
  
Miroku: "Just remembering."   
  
Sango: "About what?"   
  
Miroku: "Oh, just about everything. Just thinking about what has happened and all."   
  
Sango: "Yes. A lot has happened in the last few days that is hard to take it all in" (A/N She can say that again! :) ) Miroku: "I know. Sometimes I wonder if we will ever catch up to Naraku and defeat him."   
  
Sango: "Something tells me we will."   
  
Miroku: "In that just your intuition or more of a vision?"   
  
Sango: "I don't know. It only started recently, but it is like I just know we will win, somehow, and everything will turn out alright."   
  
Miroku: "Interesting. I feel that way too. It almost feels like my soul is comforting me."   
  
Sango stared at Miroku. "Really?"   
  
Miroku: "Yes. It is hard to explain, but it is there. It is even more interesting that we both feel it. I believe I will have quite a number of questions for Shiron when he gets back."   
  
Sango nodded and went back to cleaning that big boomerang of hers.   
  
Shippo had sneaked up behind the two. He placed several of his screaming mushrooms underneath them. He was very careful not to make a sound. The two were having a conversation so the didn't notice him, which was good. Those two were in for a little excitement.   
  
~~~  
(Don't know their names, so they will be 1, 2, and 3.)   
  
The bell for school to let out rang. Kagome was extremely happy that school was finally over. She wouldn't have been to stand another moment. Now she just had that pile of work that she missed to catch up on. Her friends caught up to her, ready to interrogate her once again.   
  
Friend 1: "So Kagome how is your cancer?"   
  
Friend 2: "Yeah, I heard that you chemo wasn't going to good."   
  
Friend 3: "And what a strange place to get cancer in."   
  
Kagome: 'I will kill you Grandpa.' "Oh I'm doing alright."   
  
Friend 1: "Why haven't you lost your hair? I thought chemo patients lost their hair?"   
  
Kagome: *sweat drop*   
  
Kagome: "Uh, well, it is not strong enough to affect my hair."   
  
Friend 3: "Oh yeah. I guess because of where it is, isn't it?"   
  
Kagome: 'Oh my God. Where did jii-chan say I had cancer? He better have not said I had it...'   
  
Friend 2: "It is really strange. Who would have thought you could get cancer on your feet."   
  
Kagome: 'Phew.'   
  
Friend 1: "Oh my gosh, here comes that new guy. Word around the school is that he has the hots for you Kagome. I am so jealous. First Hojou and now him. You really are lucky Kagome."   
  
Friend 2: "Yeah. But that leaves Hojou for me!"   
  
Kagome: "You can have him."   
  
Kagome: 'Phew that at least gets that dumb pain in the ass away from me.'   
  
Friend 2: "Really?! You aren't just saying that?"   
  
Kagome: "Really. You can have him.   
  
Kagome: 'And get him as far away from me as you can.'   
  
Friend 3: "You know, Kagome, one would think you didn't like Hojou." (Duh)   
  
Kagome: 'No shit, Sherlock.'   
  
Kagome: "He is just not my type."   
  
Friend 1: "And he is?"   
  
New Guy: "Hi girls! Hi Kagome!"   
  
Kagome blushed   
  
Kagome: "... uh... hi."   
  
Yasuo: "Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Yasuo."   
  
Friend 1, 2, 3: "Hi Yasuo."   
  
Yasuo: "Down to business. Kagome, I know it is a little quick and all, but time is running out. Will you go to the dance with me?"   
  
Kagome blushed again   
  
Kagome: ...   
  
Friend 1, 2, 3: "Of course she will. She is just shocked."   
  
Kagome: 'Those little...'   
  
Yasuo laughed   
  
Yasuo: "Well Kagome, how about it?"   
  
Kagome: 'Oh my gosh. What do I do? I completely forgot about the dance. I'm all shaky. Oh my gosh. I guess there is no harm, and at least he isn't like Hojou, or Inuyasha for that matter...'   
  
Kagome: "I... will..."   
  
Yasuo: "Great! What time should I pick you up? The dance starts at nine, so how does eight sound?"   
  
Kagome: "eight... is perfect."   
  
Yasuo: "Great! See you then!"   
  
Friend 1, 2, 3: "Oh my god Kagome! You just got a date with one of the hottest guys in school!!"   
  
Kagome: "I guess I did... didn't I?"   
  
Kagome for some reason felt something wrong was about to happen. She couldn't place her finger on it though.   
  
~~~   
  
Kagome was walking home from school. She had just parted with her friends and was headed up the shrine stairs. Before she reached the house, she caught bits and pieces of a conversation inside.   
  
"I....... think it is grand that you are helping........"   
  
She recognized her mom.   
  
".............only fair.........warn you."   
  
She recognized that voice, but couldn't place it.   
  
"............... worried..................."   
  
Her mom was worried about something.   
  
"................ be alright................goes to plan."   
  
'What plan, what going wrong?' Kagome thought as she inched closer.   
  
"Thank you for.................."   
  
"............. No trouble at all......... Just remember to.............watch out.................."   
  
Kagome could contain herself no longer. She opened the door to find her mom talking with none other than the two new kids from America.   
  
Ms. Higurashi: "Ah, this is Kagome, my daughter."   
  
David: "We've met."   
  
Kagome: "We have?"   
  
David: "I am surprised you don't remember us. Here is a little hint."   
  
His form dissolved, and in its place was Shiron. Stephanie did the same. Ms. Higurashi didn't react to their changes because she didn't see them. The illusion wasn't used on her.   
  
Rynn: "Sorry for the disguises, but they are necessary when we are running around in this time. It gives Mental a harder time thwarting us."   
  
Shiron: "Unfortunately for us we have to do the thwarting."   
  
Kagome: "Why are you all here?"   
  
Shiron leaned back in his chair.   
  
Shiron: "Because Mental is here."   
  
Kagome: "Just who is Mental anyway?"   
  
Shiron: "Well, you haven't really met him, but you have been the victim of some of his handiwork. Think a more powerful version of Naraku, with Naraku at his side."   
  
Kagome: "Just how powerful?"   
  
Shiron: "Destructive powers, master of deception, great in war, respawns... stuff like that. Think of a giant fly that, when killed, another one comes. And this fly is bent on world domination or destruction. It is one of the two, and I am never really sure."   
  
Kagome: "And he is here. Great. Just great. That is just what I need."   
  
Shiron: "No, what you need is a bit of information and guidance. Anyway, down to business. I am here mainly to make sure you guys stay alive. I have already prepared your mom and grandpa for whatever might come their way. You won't have to worry about them. I also came to get you to come back."   
  
Kagome: "Whoa. Wait a second. You want me to go back to the feudal era? After what just happened?"   
  
Shiron: "Yes."   
  
Kagome: "Think again. I won't go back. They don't need me."   
  
A tear began to form in Kagome's eye.   
  
Kagome: "And I don't want to go through that again. So if you are done, you can leave."   
  
Shiron: *sigh*   
  
Shiron: "Okay."   
  
Shiron: 'Rynn, go back to the house and watch over things for me, okay?'   
  
Rynn: 'You know I will.'   
  
Shiron: 'See you soon'   
  
Rynn: 'You better have this fixed up by the next time I see you.'   
  
Shiron: 'I will'   
  
Shiron bent over and gave Rynn a kiss, and then she disappeared in a flash of lightning. Shiron got up, shook hands with Ms. Higurashi, who had come back in after she left to find jii-chan. As he walked past Kagome and headed out the door, he mumbled a few words. "Enjoy the little bit of happiness you have, it won't last very long."   
  
Kagome spun around and followed him out the door. "What?"   
  
Shiron: "I said enjoy the little bit of happiness you have, for it won't last very long."   
  
Kagome: "Are you threatening me?"   
  
Shiron: "Just warning you."   
  
Kagome: "About what?"   
  
Shiron: "That what you think you have, and what you hope you will have will fade in time, leaving you a lot worse of than you are now."   
  
Kagome: "And how do you know that?"   
  
Shiron: "Because I know how Mental thinks."   
  
Kagome: "And just why is he after me?"   
  
Shiron: "Because you are a threat. That is why he had to split you up from Inuyasha."   
  
Kagome: "Split us up?"   
  
Shiron: "What? You don't know? Mental used a phantom Inuyasha to send you back here. He successfully choreographed the entire thing from Inuyasha's voice, down to his agent that is playing the sweet new kid on the block."   
  
Kagome: "This was all about the new guy, isn't it? Did Inuyasha put you up to this? Trying to keep tormenting me? Or it is his way of saying sorry I want my shard detector back? Well, I won't fall for it, not anymore."   
  
"Then I have lost you Kagome." Shiron stroked his goatee. "This makes my job harder, and there will be casualties. Damn. This was not supposed to happen." Shiron turned and headed towards the well house. "Mental is getting better by the day. This means I will have to pull the arrow out myself. This makes Sesshomaru's help that much more important."   
  
Kagome: "Whoa, whoa, go back there a second. What is this about an arrow and Sesshomaru?"   
  
Shiron placed his head in his hands. "You still don't bloody get it do you?" Kagome gave him a quizical look. "You don't do you? Let me spell it out for you.   
  
Shiron: "When you left the den, I was having a little chat with Inuyasha. While you were sneaking off, Mental sprang his little trap. You might recognize the style from Naraku. He conjured up an illusion that looked, smelt, acted, and felt like Inuyasha. It was simple to have him cut you off, just like he usually would, but here is where it gets even more complicated. We both sensed trouble, but since you were involved, Inuyasha had speed born of desperation to give him unnatural speed. With perfect timing, he arrived just when you fired your arrow. It simply passed through the illusion, striking Inuyasha, exactly in the same spot he was pinned to 50 years ago. This was just the thing I was hoping to prevent. Now I will have to deal with an emotionally distraught hanyou."   
  
Kagome: "But that is impossible. He deflected the arrow. I saw it. And Inuyasha doesn't have real feelings. All he cares about is becoming a demon."   
  
Shiron: "Damn it. You never really could see could you? Inuyasha, underneath the mask, is a good hearted person. He wears that mask as a form of protection, because that is the only pace in which is truly weak. He wants to get rid of that weakness by becoming demon."   
  
Kagome: "Wait a minute. Having feelings don't make you weak."   
  
Shiron: "In his time it does. Having feelings won't keep you alive, which explains why he is rough. He erected even more barriers to stop the kind of pain he felt when he lost Kikyou. You managed to break those down again, only to hurt him where he can only be hurt."   
  
Kagome: "So?"   
  
Shiron: "Let me put it to you this way. I fight Mental. Long ago we found it impossible to fight by conjuring up armies or fighting each other. We always turned up evenly matched. So the only way to win was to ally ourselves with the people of the time and have them duke it out. He has allied himself with Naraku, giving himself access to all the dark demons, which consequently, you guys fight. So I have to ally myself with you guys."   
  
Kagome: "So you are just using us."   
  
Shiron: "I hate putting it that way, but yes I am. It is better than watching the world fall to its doom. And unfortunately, it is headed that way. I have one less person to fight with, besides the fact that Inuyasha is considerably weaker now. Things aren't looking too good. I almost think I really need Sesshomaru."   
  
Kagome: "Sesshomaru? Him? He doesn't care at all, so how are you going to ever get him to help you?"   
  
Shiron sighed. "Look, I don't have time to lecture you on Sesshomaru's personality, but it is similar to Inuyasha's, if you must know. I have a world to save, and time has always been against me, so I will give you a choice: you can come back to the way you were, or you can stay here. The choice is yours. Just remember that I, nor anyone else will be there to save you when your world becomes dark if you turn your back on the light." Shiron disappeared in a flash of lightning.   
  
Kagome had a lot to think about now. Her mind was racing. Inuyasha couldn't have been pinned, she saw him deflect it. She would have felt it if he was not Inuyasha. And besides, his behavior matched the Inuyasha she knew. And what was this about a choice? Nothing made sense anymore, and that bad feeling came back again.   
  
~~~   
  
Sango and Miroku were just chilling on the log, enjoying the peace and quiet.   
  
**AAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!**   
  
They both jumped into the air about two feet. They spun around to see what was about to attack them, hearts racing. Then they noticed the mushrooms. "Shippo" They both said in unison.   
  
***CRACK***   
  
They jumped another two feet. Shiron had just appeared behind them.   
  
"How are you two doing?" Shiron asked.   
  
"We were doing just fine till both you and Shippo decided to scare us." Miroku answered.   
  
"Oh, sorry about that." Shiron apologized. The mushrooms on the log were still screaming. Shiron squashed them with his shoe. "How's Inuyasha?"   
  
"Nothing exciting has really happened. The most excitement we had all day was those mushrooms."   
  
There was this dull thud. The earth beneath their feet shook for several seconds, and leaves fell from the trees.   
  
Miroku: "What was that?"   
  
Shiron: "I have a feeling we will find out later. I don't sense any danger nearby, but it might be wise to stay near Inuyasha now. The tree emits a shield to protect him, and it might offer you two a bit of protection too."   
  
Sango: "How did things go with Kagome? Is she alright?"   
  
Shiron: "Physically yes, she is alright. Emotionally, she is a living battlefield. The path before her has clouded, but there is still two distinct paths she can take. We must place our faith in her to choose correctly."   
  
Miroku: "What do you mean by that?"   
  
Shiron: "Well, it boils down to what side of the well she wants to stay on."   
  
Sango: "But Kagome would always come back. She always does."   
  
Shiron: "That is true. But it was to see you guys, and secretly Inuyasha. But with Inuyasha clouded even more than he was, it makes it tough to choose. I just evened the score by clouding the other road which she could take by staying."   
  
Miroku: "But why would she stay?"   
  
Shiron: "Understand this: she lives in two worlds. Both worlds hold a group of friends. Both hold a family. Both held possible futures for her. Now, both hold lovers, though clouded they are. It boils down to a choice between who she wants to live out her life with."   
  
Sango: "Are you referring to that Hojou person?"   
  
Shiron: "Unfortunately, no. Mental sent an agent in to deceive her. He is very good at what he does, and is giving Inuyasha a run for his money."   
  
Miroku: "Then we must warn her."   
  
Shiron: "I already have. She alone can make the decision. It is whom she will trust. One can only hope she isn't deceived by the false logic that Inuyasha has never really had her trust, while he does."   
  
Miroku: "But what happens if she chooses the other path?"   
  
Shiron: "She will find happiness with him, but only for a short while. When Mental is threw here, he will torment her by having him cheat, then leave her, then have her die some horribly painful death. Mental just needs her out of the way long enough."   
  
Sango: "But why does he need her out of the way?"   
  
Shiron: "Inuyasha."   
  
Sango: "Inuyasha?"   
  
Shiron: "It is not too hard to believe. You have seen it for yourselves. When Inuyasha fights, it is usually to save Kagome, and that brings out a strength he doesn't really know exists. If they were to completely fall in love, they would become an unstoppable pair. That is why you guys never really have been able to defeat Naraku."   
  
Miroku: "Which explains why Mental would do this."   
  
Shiron: "I know there are still a lot of gaps in your knowledge of Mental and his ways, but as soon as I can get you all together, I will start from the beginning and explain everything. Right now, I just need you to trust me. Find Shippo on your way back to Inuyasha. We are about to uncork a hanyou time bomb."   
  
***CRACK***   
  
Shiron had disappeared in a flash of lightning, leaving the two alone to collect Shippo, and meet at the God tree...   
  
*******************   
  
Disclaimer: I don't actually own Gregg the Grim Reaper. Real does. Those of you who have played CBFD for the N64 will know exactly whom I am talking about. Those of you who haven't don't worry about it.   
  
Admiral: "Inuyasha is going to be freed!"   
  
Readers: "YAY!"   
  
Admiral: "Things are really starting to look up! Will Kagome choose the right path? Will Inuyasha be pissed? And what is the history behind this evil creature called Mental? All the answers to your questions will be in the next exciting chapter of MOM! And now for some commercials:"   
  
You know, I think Inuyasha's "Feh" is more of a "humph" kind of thing. But because I am lazy, I won't try to fix it. "Feh" seems more all-purpose than humph though.   
  
Announcer: "Are you sick and tired of authors who include some of their stupid ideas in their fictions?"   
  
Audience: "Yes!"   
  
Announcer: "Then you need IdioVirus! Just install this software on your computer, and it will automatically remove those pesky ideas from your fic, leaving you to read in undisturbed peace."   
  
Audience: "Ooohhh!"   
  
Announcer: "That's right! For just thirty easy payments of $19.95, this amazing software can be yours too! But don't take it from me, listen to some of our satisfied customers..."   
  
Customer #-23: "YEAH! When I read my fan fiction, those stupid ideas always kept popping up. They always ended up giving me stupid ideas. Which meant more stupid ideas. Then I got IdioVirus. After I installed it, it completely removed all my text. I can't read my fiction anymore, but at least I don't get ideas anymore. They are dangerous."   
  
Customer #-3092: "Uh, I didn't really want the IdioVirus. I sort of came to me in an email, and took over my computer. Now my computer makes weird buzzing noises at night and runs up my electrical bill."   
  
Announcer: "That's right. And if that didn't convince you, take it from Inuyasha!"   
  
Inuyasha: *slurp*   
  
Announcer: "Um, Inuyasha, could you tell the audience about IdioVirus?"   
  
*Inuyasha looks up from ramen*   
  
Inuyasha: "Huh? Oh. That thingy must be good if it produces ramen."   
  
Inuyasha: *slurp*   
  
Announcer: "There you have it. Hurry up, because copies are unlimited, and we want your money and computer so we can take over the world."   
  
The really fast Announcer: "This ad was paid for by the Society for Inuyasha prevention. It was also partly funded by Adult swim, a portion of the Cartoon Network. This ad is a part of their campaign of world domination through Inuyasha deprivation. This ad was provided to you generously by the Admiral as part of his World Domination through Inuyasha Deprivation Awareness Society. All proceeds from this announcement are used to fight corporate TV networks and their world domination through Inuyasha deprivation plans."   
  
  
  
  
Reading while driving impairs not only your vision, but your concentration as well. Reading while driving is the 2nd killer of Fan Fiction readers worldwide. Reading while driving just isn't smart. Is it worth your life?   
  
Don't read and drive.   
  
The Society Against Reading While Driving   
  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chap! I certainly did! It turned out to be quite beautiful, if I might say so. Leave me reviews! I am hungry! I haven't heard from you guys in a while. And tell me if you liked this announcement or not, so I can continue with it, or stop if it annoys you. I find them quite funny. If you don't review, I'll stick them in the middle of the chapters, right before the good parts, just to be mean.   
  
It's smooth sailing after this next chap. I am going to start weaving more humor, like that in this one, into my chapters. Fluffy will make an appearance, and if he decides to, he might become part of the gang! Won't that be funny? 


	14. Part 2: Back for More

Inuyasha is like a car. I don't own any.   
If you notice, the title of part two has changed. This is because I did something I thought I'd never really do. I dedicated a song to a later chapter. In fact, I liked it so much I gave this part the song as a title. It fits so very nicely. Who would have thought? Anyway, the song itself I believe will be part of chapter 17 itself if everything goes to plan; so you will have to wait till then for lyrics and stuff, if you don't know it.   
  
Html is so much better for uploading. Simple to create, but a pain in the ass to fix up when converting long word documents to html. So my updates will probable take just a bit longer. Sorry about that.   
  
Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It was quite long. It was still a good 4500 without my notes. I noticed you people were asleep last chapter, and I hope that won't be the case this chapter. Cause it gets even better from here on out. We got some fluff on its way, along with my humiliation of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha won't know what hit him.   
  
** Mind over Matter  
Part 2: Open Your Eyes  
Chapter 14 - Back for More  
************************** **   
  
A breeze blew across the meadow Inuyasha was standing in, ruffling his fire rat fur. He heard Fate's fading voice:   
  
"Remember what I told you, Inuyasha, and I believe someone wants to have a few words with you..."   
  
A figure about Inuyasha's size appeared at the meadows edge. Inuyasha turned to him as he spoke.   
  
"It has been quite a while, Inuyasha, since I have been able to see you again. I am quite fortunate to have been allowed this chance to see you one more time." The voice was hard and rough, yet held an underlying tone of gentleness and caring.   
  
"Who are you?" was Inuyasha's only reply.   
  
"You don't recognize your own father? Really Inuyasha, I thought better of you." A man roughly Inuyasha's height appeared from the shadows. He had the same silvery white hair, and looked to be well into his seventies. He wore a kimono similar to that of Sesshomaru.   
  
"Father?" Inuyasha asked, confused, surprised, and utterly at a loss for words. It has been, what years, since he had last seen his father, if you didn't count the years he spent pinned. He had died when he was just a young child. Leaving him and his mother to fend for themselves.   
  
"Don't look so shocked Inuyasha. I am still dead. I just got a chance to talk to you."   
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"Why what?"   
  
Inuyasha had a lot of questions that he wanted answered. "Why everything? Why did you have to get yourself killed? Why did you leave mother and I to fight for ourselves? Why hide the pearl in my eye? Why..."   
  
Inuyasha's father cut him of with a wave of his hand. "I should have seen this coming. All right, first of, I didn't intentionally get myself killed; it just turned out that way. That bastard got me before I could get him. It was one of my foolhardy acts where I was trying to save the day. I didn't mean for all those things to happen to you, but the did. It was one of my biggest failures. I regretted dying the first day Sesshomaru kicked you out of the den. It has pained me to watch the way you were forced to grow up. No one should have had to go through that. But I must say I am proud of you. You have managed to survive, and you have already discovered you are much more powerful than I ever was. You managed to defeat the dragon I was only able to seal. Never doubt your human side, Inuyasha. It gives you much more power than you realize."   
  
"But I am not much without Tetsusaiga, and that was made with your fang." Inuyasha reasoned. He did not like to be in the spotlight, and this much praise was coming as a shock to him.   
  
"Nonsense. Tetsusaiga just focuses your energy. You produce all of its power. It has a bit of its own, to protect you and itself, but the mass of it comes from you." He poked Inuyasha in his chest to prove his point.   
  
"But why give it to me?"   
  
"That answer is simple, and it lies before your eyes. It was to protect your human friends. You knew that though, didn't you?"   
  
"I guess I did."   
  
"And don't mind Sesshomaru too much.   
  
"WHAT? DON'T MIND SESSHOMARU SO MUCH? ARE YOU CRAZY? HE HAS BEEN TRYING TO KILL ME FOR THE PAST WHO KNOWS HOW MANY YEARS?"   
  
"Calm down. Yes, I know he has, and I am most displeased with him about it. He will get what he deserves though, in due time. That sword I gave him will give him a rude awakening soon."   
  
"You mean that other one he has, but never uses?"   
  
"Yep. He will find out soon enough the great power that sword has."   
  
"What great power?"   
  
"You will see, my son. Now I must go, our time is up." His father gave him a quick hug, and walked of to the edge of the meadow. "Shiron was a great friend of mine. I am sure you will enjoy his company..."   
  
"Wait!" Inuyasha reached after his father, not wanting him to go, not after this long.   
  
"I love you, Inuyasha. Don't ever forget it." Came his fathers fading voice as he disappeared into the shadows.   
  
Inuyasha fell to his knees as the meadow melted away into blackness. He murmured a soft "father, come back..." before he lost consciousness.   
  
~~~   
  
An evil presence filled the air. It was sending chills down Miroku's back. He quickened his pace.   
  
Miroku: "I sense a foreboding presence."   
  
Sango: "I sense it too. Do you think it involves Inuyasha?"   
  
Miroku: "I certainly hope not."   
  
The reached the god tree, to find a still unconscious hanyou pinned to the tree.   
  
**CRACK**   
  
Shiron appeared next to the tree. He had an impatient look on his face.   
  
Shiron: "I don't like this one bit. Metal had destroyed Inuyasha's den. Luckily, you two weren't in there. I wanted Kagome to do this, but time has run out."   
  
Shiron reached up, and took hold of the arrow. It shined with a purple light as he took hold of it. A blue sphere of light appeared and floated around Inuyasha Then the purple light of the arrow intensified into a white light, blinding Miroku and Sango. The light all suddenly collapsed into the arrow, and the arrow blew up in a brilliant shower of multicolored sparks. Inuyasha slumped to the ground. Shiron blew the steam from his hand.   
  
"That smarts." He shook his hand a bit to get rid of the feeling.   
  
Inuyasha groaned from his position on the ground.   
  
"So our slumbering hanyou wakes. How do you feel?"   
  
Inuyasha got up with the help of Shiron and Miroku.   
  
Inuyasha: "I feel like I have had a mountain dropped on top of me, been sat hundreds of times, then shocked to death, but other than that I am all right."   
  
Shiron: "Stupid question, I know. Still it is not everyday I unseal people from their traps. I was slightly curious as to how one felt after going through that."   
  
Inuyasha developed a splitting headache. Memories came flooding back to him, from his early childhood, all the way to the present. Then the pain hit him. Kagome had betrayed him, and sealed him to the same tree. It hurt even more when he realized it was in no way his fault, he had even killed Kikyou himself. What more proof would she have needed? After all they had been through, all the times he had saved her had meant nothing. She had done the worst possible thing: hurt him where he could only be hurt, and left him to rot for all eternity. Shiron saw the emotion play in Inuyasha's eyes. He knew the hanyou was strong, and would not let emotion seep through. He knew what he was feeling, and knew what his reaction would be. Inuyasha vowed he would never open him self up again. It hurt too much. It didn't matter why she had did it, it was too perplexing for him to even think about it, but the fact was she did, and he never was going to let it happen again. Shiron closed his eyes and put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, as he slumped back down against the tree.   
  
"It hurts, doesn't it?" Shiron asked quietly   
  
"No fucking shit. Of course it does." Came Inuyasha's gruff response. His voice was cracking.   
  
Shiron sighed. He nodded. "Of course. What you are feeling is one of the worst pains one can ever feel. Mental is expert at dealing it out."   
  
Inuyasha looked up at him. "What do you fucking mean?"   
  
Shiron sat down beside him. "Do you know the reason why Kagome pinned you?"   
  
Inuyasha shook his head no.   
  
"Then let me tell you. She was fighting a phantom. A phantom especially created to split you both apart. I am sure you recognize the style from Naraku."   
  
Inuyasha pondered on what he just said. "You mean he just fucking tricked me and Kagome just like Naraku did fifty years ago with me and Kikyou?"   
  
"Well, yes. But it goes deeper than that. He wanted to make sure if you ever got loose, that you would never be able to get her back. So he got her involved with someone else."   
  
This news was all too shocking to Inuyasha. To wake up and find he had been tricked yet again, by the same trick, was infuriating. He felt his blood begin to boil.   
  
"Good, Inuyasha, very good. Let your anger rise. You need a good hate of Mental."   
  
Inuyasha was grinding his teeth from the rage. He had been tricked twice! With the same trick, no less. And Kagome was off with someone else. He got up, but collapsed when he felt all the last of his energy drain out of him. He collapsed back down.   
  
"Good. To hate Mental is okay, but don't let it consume you, or your hate will destroy you. It almost destroyed me once. You must place your faith in Kagome now, Inuyasha. She has before her one of her major decisions that she will have to make in her life. You will not be able to force her choice, for it is hers to make. All we can do now is hope."   
  
"So we have to fucking sit here and hope she "chooses right?" that is bullshit."   
  
"Well, we wouldn't know her true loyalties then. It kind of defeats the purpose of her choice. So sit back and relax. We will know soon enough what she decided upon."   
  
~~~   
  
Sesshomaru was flying on his cloud thingy, when he felt the evil presence. The presence perturbed him. He descended down to the tree level. He had left Rin in the care of his vassal, back at the den. She had put up a fight about him leaving, and he had to assure the little girl that he was just out to patrol his lands, and would be back very soon. She wouldn't have let go of his puff if he hadn't promised. He absent-mindedly stroked his puff. 'Ahh, soft, soft puff.' He broke out his trance when he scraped the top of the trees. 'How embarrassing' Sesshomaru thought. He was relieved to know that there was at least no one around. It would not be good to have been caught enjoying his tail so much. The toughest demon in the land, captivated by his own tail. He really was quite fortunate that no one was around to see that. He felt his sword pulse, in what felt strangely like it was laughing at him. It stopped, and he dismissed it. 'What a useless sword...'   
  
~~~   
  
Kagome was sitting at her desk, gazing through the window at the stars. Everything was happening much too fast for her. First there was the incident with Inuyasha, then she met Yasuo, then Shiron had popped up and destroyed, yet again the firm platform she was building. She didn't know what to feel anymore. She had the strangest feeling that Shiron was right. She could feel the darkness around her, like a cloud. Something was definitely not right with her world; that much she knew. Apparently she had to make a choice. Yet she couldn't. She knew Inuyasha had a rough exterior that hid his shy and gentle personality. But then she also knew that Yasuo was gentle and nice, and was just as hot as Inuyasha was. She only hoped Yasuo didn't hide a darker personality, or that would spell trouble latter on. She found it hard to believe that he worked for Mental, with the way he was. It was impossible for someone that nice to work for someone that mean and despicable. She was at a deadlock. She couldn't choose. 'Gods, I feel like Inuyasha.' It seemed the choice was obvious to everyone but her. She wondered if he had felt like this. 'I'll have to ask him later.'   
  
~~~   
  
She watched from her post outside of the house. She knew Kagome would have to choose soon, before anything bad happened. She spotted movement near the shrines steps. She adjusted her position and relaxed her eyes. It was Yasuo, the one Shiron had told her about. It was fairly late, but not too late that he couldn't excuse his timing. He looked to be up to no good. Rynn sat there for a moment. She didn't want to interfere with her choice, but she was afraid of what he was capable of doing. Her miko powers didn't work on humans, and even with her experience, she wouldn't be able to throw off Yasuo if he decided to make a move. Then she came up with a plan. She wasn't a kitsune for nothing...   
  
~~~   
  
Kagome was jerked out of her thoughts by the doorbell. She knew her family slept like logs, so she went to go find out who was here at this late hour. She didn't notice the small white tail sticking out behind the TV. A small smile formed on the TV screen as Kagome made her way to the door. She opened the door to find Yasuo, one the people plaguing her mind that night.   
  
"Uh, hi, Yasuo, what are you doing here so late?" Kagome suppressed a yawn. It was late after all.   
  
Yasuo: "Yeah, I know. Sorry to disturb you if you were sleeping."   
  
Kagome: "Oh, well, I wasn't really asleep, I was just... thinking."   
  
Yasuo: "Really? About what?"   
  
Kagome: "About why you were here so late."   
  
Yasuo put an arm behind his head. "Oh yeah. I work fairly late, and I thought I would pay you a visit on my way home. I hope that wasn't a crime."   
  
Kagome giggled. "I guess not. Want to come in?"   
  
Yasuo: "Sure!"   
  
Kagome: "Want anything?"   
  
Yasuo: "I'm all right. You don't though."   
  
The both went into the living room and sat down on the couch.   
  
Kagome: "I have had a lot on my mind lately?"   
  
Yasuo: "Really? What kind of stuff?"   
  
Kagome: "Oh just the usual stuff. School work..."   
  
Yasuo: "But that isn't all of it, is it?"   
  
Kagome shifted her gaze to the TV. "No."   
  
Yasuo: "Come on, you can tell me..."   
  
Kagome: "Well, just recently, a big choice was laid on my shoulders. And I don't know which way to go."   
  
Yasuo: "Well, what is making it so hard to decide?"   
  
Kagome: "It's the choices I have are both very alike, and I am having trouble deciding."   
  
Yasuo: "Well, just go with the one that contains the least pain, and the most happiness."   
  
Kagome considered this. She shifted her gaze back on him, looking for any signs of weakness, or an evil plot afoot. She could find none. Something was definitely wrong. She couldn't find one imperfection. No one in the world was that perfect.   
  
Yasuo: "What's wrong? You're staring at me like I am going to turn into a demon and eat you or something."   
  
Kagome: "That wouldn't surprise me."   
  
Yasuo looked at her quizzically.   
  
Kagome: "What I mean is, everything seems too perfect. You, your arrival, the proximity to the dance, everything. It disturbs me."   
  
Yasuo: "So you are telling me you are scared because everything is the way it should be?"   
  
Kagome: "Not scared, just uneasy. My experiences have made me a little, well, paranoid."   
  
Yasuo: "I guess I see your point. I guess I would be a bit paranoid if things were finally going well. You don't have to be paranoid though. I am not going to do anything to hurt you, ever." 'Close one there. She almost got me. Mental would not have been very pleased.   
  
Kagome: "What did you just say?"   
  
Yasuo: "The part about not going to do anything to hurt you, ever?"   
  
Kagome: "No, after that. The part about a close one and an unhappy Mental."   
  
Rynn (the TV): 'Got you, you deceitful bastard. I hope she rips you limb from limb.'   
  
Yasuo: "I have no idea what you are talking about, I said no such things." 'Oh crap, what the hell? How did she hear my thoughts?'   
  
Kagome crossed her arms and glared at him. "My question exactly."   
  
Yasuo: 'Shit.' He noticed a movement behind the TV. He caught a glimpse of white. 'So that is why...'   
  
Kagome: "Why what?"   
  
Yasuo stood up, and pulled out a 9mm from the holster in his back. He aimed it at the TV, and emptied the clip into it. Smoke poured out of the crater in the TVC screen. Kagome was in shock. He had entrapped her. He really did work for Mental, and was about to kill her. The guy was nuts. He ejected the clip from the gun, and replaced it with a fresh one. By the time he had done that, Kagome was already out the door and headed for the well house. A second later, Yasuo realized she was gone and where she had gone. "Shit." He turned and ran after her.   
  
Kagome ripped open the door just as gunshots ricochet of the wood next to her. She gasped, and dodged a few more bullets and ducked inside. Once inside she dove down into the well, not bothering with the ladder. It was a rough landing, butt it didn't hurt too much. She saw her arrow, and yanked it out. But nothing happened. She silently cursed. She heard him come through the door, slightly out of breath, and reloading. She heard the gun cock just as she was enveloped in a purple mist. 'Thank the gods...' A rain of bullets came down on the place where she once was.   
  
"Shit"   
  
"I agree with you." A dark voice came from behind him. Yasuo turned around to face him.   
  
"Mm... Mmm... Men... Mental... I can explain..."   
  
"Silence. Go down after her. And don't come back until she is dead. You'll need this." Mental stuck a piece of the Shikon into his stomach. "Now get out of my sight."   
  
Yasuo went down after his prey...   
  
~~~   
  
Inuyasha was impatient. And he was immobile from the energy drain. Combine the two and you have a very grumpy hanyou. He sat there cursing every few minutes.   
  
"Why the fuck can't I move?"   
  
"Well, Inuyasha, you can't move because you exhausted yourself when you tried to stop that arrow. Just because you were pinned, doesn't mean that you got to take a nap. You were frozen in time and place by the magic."   
  
Inuyasha returned to his pouting.   
  
Shiron felt his wife appear nearby.   
  
Shiron: 'Why did you leave her?'   
  
Rynn: 'She is on her way over.'   
  
Shiron: 'Really? It is about time.'   
  
Rynn: 'She is being followed though."   
  
Shiron: 'Figures. How long?'   
  
Rynn: 'Soon. Maybe a couple of minutes, to a half hour.'   
  
Shiron: 'Thanks'   
  
Rynn: 'Don't mention it.'   
  
Shiron: 'Think I can borrow some of the good stuff?'   
  
Rynn: 'You mean my good energy drink?'   
  
Shiron: 'Yep.'   
  
Rynn: 'Does he need it that bad?'   
  
Shiron looked over at the pouting Inuyasha. He prided himself on having a lot of patience, but Inuyasha was starting to get a bit on his nerves. It was never fun to be around a lovesick dog demon.   
  
Shiron: 'Yeah. He is wearing my patience thin.'   
  
Rynn: 'Really? That is bad. Here you go.'   
  
A small black can with a few green striped on it appeared into Shiron's open hand.   
  
Shiron: 'Thanks baby.'   
  
Rynn: 'You owe me. That was my last can.'   
  
Shiron: 'Just tell me when.'   
  
Shiron shifted his attention to the fuming hanyou. He tossed the can to him. He caught it and sniffed it.   
  
"What is this?"   
  
"Energy drink. Drink it, and feel better. I am sick of you pouting over there. It was starting to dampen my mood." Shiron made a gesture with his hand, and the top popped open.   
  
"You're..."   
  
"Telekinetic. Yep. One of my many abilities. Along with being telepathic."   
  
"You mean you can read my mind." A freaked out look crossed Inuyasha's face.   
  
"Well, not really. I really only have a connection with my mate. Mind reading is much more complicated than you think, and you would know if I was prying into your mind."   
  
That seemed to comfort him a bit, and he too a whiff of the drink. It was quite strong, but didn't smell displeasing or anything. He took a gulp, then chugged the rest of it.   
  
5 second passed.   
  
Inuyasha shot to his feet.   
  
"Damn! What was that stuff? I feel ten times more powerful."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, and you feel like you can take on the world and shit. Follow me, Kagome will be here shortly..."   
  
Shiron got up and headed of to the well. Inuyasha took off and followed him. When they reached the well, the caffeine wore off.   
  
"What the fuck? Where did all the energy go?"   
  
"Huh? Oh that was just the caffeine. Great stuff, but doesn't last that long."   
  
"caffeene?"   
  
"Caffeine. Kind of drug. Don't trouble yourself with it."   
  
At that moment Kagome clambered out of the well and took off full speed for the god tree. Shiron stopped Inuyasha from calling out to her. Before Inuyasha could question him, he gave him some instructions.   
  
"Go follow her. But let her see the tree first. Then you can go to her. I have some business to take care off."   
  
Shiron saw the look he was getting so he shooed him off. "Go. I have my reasons, you'll see."   
  
Inuyasha nodded and took off...   
  
~~~   
  
Kagome knew she had to make it to the god tree before he caught up to her and killed her. She came to a skidding halt in front of the tree.   
  
'He is not there. I don't believe it. He is not there.'   
  
'What did you expect? You waited too long.' A voice told her.   
  
'NOOOO!! I can't believe I am too late! I just can't be!   
  
She reached up and felt the wood that Inuyasha had rested upon for fifty years. She saw the deeper hole, which she herself had caused. She slumped to her knees. "I am too late."   
  
"Too late for what?"   
  
Kagome whirled around to find Inuyasha standing behind her. She shot up and enveloped him in a big hug. He said something, but was muffled by Kagome. She didn't care, cause she was back, and wasn't going to be shot.   
  
~~~   
  
Shiron stood near the well and waited for him to show up. It took a few minutes, but his quarry showed up. He came scrabbling out of the well, looking for his prey. He saw her tracks, and was about to follow, when he felt a pressure on his neck, and was lifted clear of the ground.   
  
"What have we here? It looks like a boy from the future. But what could he be doing here?"   
  
Shiron moved from his hiding place, getting in front of the scared boy.   
  
"Work for Mental, huh?"   
  
Yasuo nodded.   
  
"I guess you know what Mental does to those who fail him?"   
  
He nodded again, and then stopped struggling.   
  
"It will be fast."   
  
Shiron snapped his neck. The boy collapsed to the ground. Kagome and Inuyasha were making their way back and saw the whole thing. Kagome was the first to speak.   
  
"You know, you didn't have to kill him."   
  
Shiron sighed.   
  
"There are many things, Kagome, many things that are far worse than death. Mental probably knows every way to torture you, making death feel heavenly. I simply did him a favor."   
  
"You still didn't have to kill him."   
  
"Maybe I wasn't clear enough. He was not completely good, which is why he was used. This means he doesn't make a good ally. If we were to protect him, he still would have to watch his family die torturous deaths, and eventually, he would be taken from under us, then tortured and killed too. I would have put him in a hell of a lot of pain, either by protecting him or releasing him. So what I did was spare him the pain."   
  
"That doesn't justify you killing him."   
  
"When will you learn there are things worse than death. I won't live with the fact that I sent some one to their torture filled doom. If you could, then you can spare the next mercenary Mental sends. I guarantee you won't be able too. Now leads head back to the village. If I am not mistaken, I owe you all a story, and Inuyasha some time to recuperate."   
  
******************   
  
Enjoy? I did. I was going to include the explaination in this chapter, but it got a bit long, so it will be in the next one!   
  
Review. You people didn't last time. That makes the Admiral very unhappy. So review.   
  
Admiral chunks a toaster into the audience.   
  
**CLUNK**   
  
Audience: "zzzzzzzzz..."   
  
Admiral: >_ 


End file.
